What will life bring
by Tamolino
Summary: What will life bring for members of Sg1. Starts from season 4 "Beneath the surface" and will continue as far as to season 8. Main characters are Jack and Sam. This is my first fan-fic. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Will try to update as fast as I can :) Hope you enjoy. Every review is very welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

WHAT WILL LIFE BRING

Jack knew she was avoiding him. It has been a week since they came back from that god forsaken icy planet, where they thought they were Jonah and Thera. If it were for different circumstances, those days would count as the best days of of his life.

He was strolling down the corridors of Chayene mountain and thinking about those days. How they found eachother, even when not knowing who they really were. It was faith. They belonged together. He has to make this work. He was thinking about retiring, but he new it was a long shot. Hammond may let him do this, but he new that the »powers that be« would not want to hear about it.

He was half way out of the mountain. Not really knowing how or what to do to fix this. Hell, he didn`t even know, if there is any fixing needed to be done. He just knew he has to get to her. Find her. He was going crazy since they came back. Couldn`t stop thinking of her, of their time shared together. Watching her smile at him, with no restrictions. Being able to touch her and kiss her, or just hug her and holding her tight. He wish he knew what she was thinking about those days. If she is still feeling the same. Those words after they were set free, broke his heart: »sir«. He hated this word.

She was so hurt. It has been a week since they came home, but Sam couldn`t get any comfort. Her eyes were red and swolen from all the crying. Not being able to be with Jack, hurt. And not just emotionaly. Every fibre of her being hurt, ached. She hated being so vulnerable and not being able to stop crying. She was a major, a warior, Carter. They don`t cry. Especially not for someone who is their CO. But she couldn`t help herself. It was beyond her power to stop, even if she wanted. She needed to cry. It was the only way her body didn`t just burned, or shut down, as crazy as that sounded.

Sam thought she would forget their time beneath the surface. She hoped she would. But images just kept flashing before her eyes. Them… together. Jack, holding her in his arms. It was the safest place she ever felt before, being in his arms. He was so sweet to her. He would hold her and whisper in her ear about their future. He belived one day, they will see the sun again and will be able to resurface on the planet. As she thought about this now, it was probably his subconscious speaking, knowing there is more out there.

She willed herself to leave the sofa and at least try and get something to eat. She felt so week since they came back and no food would stay in her for more than a minute.

Sg1 were on a stand down for a nother day. Just one day. She didn`t know how to act around him. She was so afraid to face him. But at the same time, her heart ached for him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It has been a month, since the whole ordeal from the icy planet, happened… and nothing changed. Sg1 functioned like before. Thor, Carlin, Jonah and Therra left behind. Or so it looked like.

No one knew what thoughts were running trough Jack and Sam`s mind. Both still lost in that world.

So, life went on...

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was just about to make a bite of his favourite cake, when Daniel entered the commissary. Spacemonkey (he loved calling him this, it annoyed Daniel like hell) was trying to handle his arms full of books and a tray on his way to sit with Jack.

»Hey Jack!«

»Spacemonkey« Jack oh so mockingly answering back.

Daniel just sighed and tried to ignore Jack`s comment and sat down. »Have you seen Sam? I can`t find her anywhere.«

Jack just shrugged and stayed silent.

No one said a word for couple of minutes, both men engrossed in their plates of food. Jack just playing with it now. Mentioning Sam, just made him choke and loose his appetite. It still hurt like hell, remembering them being Jonah and Therra. They avoided each other as much as possible given their work. They attended briefings together, they went on missions together, but that was it. He stopped visiting her in her lab, to play with her doohickeys, just to see her how she starts biting her lip to compose herself, before she order`s him out.

»Jack! Jack! Helloooo! Earth to Jaaaaaaack!«

Jack was so consumed by his thoughts of Sam, that he didn`t even hear Daniel talking to him. Finally »waking up« from his day dreaming, he just looked very irritated at Daniel.

»What?!« Jack was starting to get really annoyed and haven`t even noticed the raised looks from people around them.

Daniel noticed Jack`s behavior and knew when it started. He talked with Teal`c, but he just said that Jack needs time to deal with what happened on that icy planet. Daniel didn`t like his answer, and was trying to talk with Sam too, but she just said she has no idea why the colonel is so cranky and continued typing on her computer. Daniel knew something happened between them, but never got the idea of how far things have gone.

»I was just asking you, if it is still on, for a team night tomorrow. That is why I asked for Sam. I thought she knows if it is still on.«

Jack looked all confused at him, until he just said,

»No… sorry Daniel. Have other plans.« He so didn`t want Daniel to know, why there wont be a team night. Having Sam over and talking to her, just seemed so hard at the moment. Joking with her like they usually did, was even harder for him. So he decided to spend the night alone, wallowing in self pity with a six pack and the Simpsons.

»Oh…« was Daniels reply. »Well then, I guess I have more time to study these new artefacts that we got from PX9-524.

»Have fun spacemonkey!« And with that, Jack stood up and left the mountain.

Teal`c just finished his Kelno`reem, when he heard a knock on his door.

»Enter« he replied.

»Hey Teal`c. Just letting you know there wont be a team night tomorrow, at Jack`s. He has other plans. So I was wondering if you could help me with translation on these new artifacts that we got from PX9-524?.«

»I can, Daniel Jackson. I will join you in your lab in about 10 minutes.« With that, Teal`c stood up and started to turn down all the candles. He had pretty good idea what O`Neill`s plans are. He knew his friend was hurting, but could do nothing about it. With that thought, he took one more look around and left his room to join Daniel.

...

OK… so this was 2nd chapter. I really hope for some reviews. I have an idea where this story will go. I think it will be a long one. I like long and angsty story of Jack and Sam, sorry. I don`t know about dialogs, how to put them together, so they will »look« like dialogs. Please tell me, if I am doing it right. I can`t even do them correctly in my own language, LOL. I hope next chapter is up tomorrow, but I want it to be longer one, so it will probably take about 2 days. So now… go and review. Tnx for reading.

Lili


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Awkward

Sam was packing her stuff into a bag and looking around if she forgot something. When she didn`t see anything, she shutt down her computer, turned off the lights and went to the elevator to leave the mountain.

»Hold the door please!«

A hand stuck between the elevator doors and she stopped in a second. Oh, she sooooo knew who that hand belonged too. She was dreading this day, when it would be just the two of them… alone. And now in a closed elevator…. »Oh yeah, like just them being alone in an open space just isn`t enough«, she sighed.

Sam stepped into the elevator and went to push the button to take her up, but Jack went the same way. »Going up, Carter?«

»Yes sir.«

»Soooo…. uh… are there flying monkeys?«

»Sir?«

»You. Going up, when there`s still sun shining.«

»Oh. Yes sir. Well, that`s the main reason I am going up. Need some fresh air.«

Jack started rocking back and forward on his heals, and prayed to god, elevator would go faster, or Thor would beam him up to his ship.

Sam just sighed and tried to look calm.

»So…« Jack`s attempt.

»So.« Sam answering back.

»Any plans, or just sitting around?« Jack asked.

»Actually I am meeting Cassie. We have plans to go shopping and have lunch. Haven`t seen her in ages.«

Again. Moments of silent, no one knew what to say. To both it seemed like the elevator just started pulling up slower and slower.

»Sir… I.. uh.«

»Carter… look…I.« both started at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly, Sam blushing and looking away.

»Sorry Carter, you were saying?«

»No… nothing sir, just…«

The elevator finally stopped and the door opened. They both waited for a second, neither saying anything and both waiting for the other to speak.

»Say hi for me!«

»Sir?«

»To Cassie. Say hi. I haven`t seen her in a while now too. Kind of miss her.«

»I will, sir. Bye!«

»Uh… Bye Carter.«

»Yes sir! No sir« God he really, really detested this word, Jack thought while opening the door to his car.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam arrived at Janet`s house to pick up Cassie. She was waiting in her car and thinking about that moments in the elevator. She survived! »God!« she thought. It still hurt not being able to be with him. She really thought she will get over with it, but things were just piling up and she was feeling like she can`t breath. All she wanted was, to talk to him. To get over what happened on that planet. She didn`t know how to get to him. To get him talking. He wasn`t really into talking or sharing his thoughts. But neither was she. »Guess this is going to be just one more thing that will stay locked in that room… or on that planet«, she thought.

»Hey Sam!«

»Cassie, hey!«

»Are we going? You look like you`re thousands of miles away.«

»Going, going. Come on! So, how is school, friends?«

»Oh, I really love school, my friends think I`m weird because of it. If they only new the truth«, Cassie laughed at herself.

»Well, let`s not give them any reason to think you are even more weirder, than you really are«, Sam laughed back and winked at Cassie. »Oh, thanks a lot Sam!« They both laughed and started their drive to the mall.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

As Jack arrived home, his only thought was, to get Sam out of his mind. »But how was he supposed to do this?« He sighed and went trough his hair, getting more annoyed by the minute. He really should have talked to her right away. At least to clear the air, so they could be friends again. He missed her company. He missed their moments, when they let guard down for a minute, and flirted. A touch here, a touch there. Smiles and those hidden looks. All was gone now. He turned to get to the kitchen and put the six pack in a freezer so it would get cold faster, and checked if there is anything to eat. As usually nothing was edible. He always forgot to clean up the fridge before he left on missions. He went to lounge on his couch, covered his eyes with his hands, and let his thoughts wander away. And away did they go, to those bright blue eyes, big 1000 watt smile and blond hair.

...

Hope you liked it! Please review :)

Lili


	4. Chapter 4

OK guys… so first a little bit of serious, but then the story gets a little funny. Well, I hope it would at least make you grin a little ;) Oh, and thanks to:

Caskettshipr, Lulea and Smiffy11052 for your kind reviews. You made my day! Lili

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

AFTER RAIN, THERE COMES THE SUN

Couple of months went by and SG1 wouldn`t be SG1, if they didn`t get into trouble, starting with Jack and Teal`c getting stranded in X301 that Apophis got booby trapped and left them wandering in space. Sam was fighting hard to try and remain composed when talking to him. She hated the time lag. She wanted to talk to him in person. She wanted to tell him so many things. But as usual, things were left unspoken. They were saved, thanks to her father. Than it happened. Suddenly Jack asked her, after so long, if she would go fishing with him. He always knew the answer, but he asked anyway. It was just their way of telling each other… telling that things didn`t change, that feelings are still there. She was so surprised. After a while they finally got back their routine. The talking, team nights, but the flirting was gone, so were the looks and the touches, but things at least got better then they were before. They had time off, because of Daniel`s teacher death, what then turned into a hunt after goauld Osiris that took over Daniel`s friend Sarah.

Then Teal`c got betrayed by a jaffa Rak`Nor, and they didn`t even know, since the rest of Sg1 were on a different mission, to stop the alliance between Heru-ur and Apophis. It got really close there too, while trying to figure out the combination to the mine that would be sent towards Apophis`s ship. Jack grabbed and pulled her out from beneath the mine just at the last moment. He tried to shield her, not even thinking that it would do no good, if it were to blow up… they would all be vaporized there. But still… he was trying to protect her. That was all that she could think about. She knew he would do this for anyone, but those seconds, that she was pressed behind him, against the wall, he held her hand. Grabbed her as tight as he could, and she knew in an instant what it meant. Couple of months after that, he zatted her… twice. She was taken over by an entity. She was screaming for him to hear her that she was still there, but he couldn`t. And the look he had, just before he shot her… it will haunt her for the rest of her life.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was bored out of his mind. SG1 were on a stand down due to the gate doing something rather than the other thing. Sam tried to explain it to him, but he sooooo wasn`t in the mood to listen to her technobabble, wich he usually loved. So he decided to go check out on dear Danny boy.

Daniel was hunched down over some new artifact, his glasses half way down his nose, a mug of coffee in one hand and a magnifying glass in other.

»Hey Danny boy, what`ya doing there?« Jack entered his lab and looked around where to sit.

»Are you bored again? Go bug Sam, I don`t have time for you.«

»Oh come on! Me? Bugging you? Since when?« Jack answered and grabbed the first thing that got into his hand. It didn`t look important, so he started to fiddle with the strange device. »Hmmm… it looks interesting. Maby it could replace my yo-yo«, thought Jack and moved it around in his hand.

Daniel finally looked up to see what Jack was doing, when he noticed what was in his hand.

»Jack, no!« Jack froze and looked at Daniel. »What did I do?«

»OK. Now, slowly put your hand with the artifact on the table, and GENTLY! put the artifact down.« Jack got really nervous and tried to stay calm, while steadying his hands and trying to be gentle with the artifact. In that moment Sam and Teal`c entered the lab.

»Hey guys, wanna go grab something to eat with us?«, Sam asked and looked first at Jack and then at Daniel, who winked at her and Teal`c and mimicked with his head towards Jack and smiled. Sam just grabbed Teal`c`s shoulder to get his attention and he just made his usual head bow to acknowledge her that he is in for the fun.

»Shhhh!« was Daniel`s respond and started to talk with Jack again. »Now Jack, stop again! Don`t move! Stand up slowly.«

Jack got up on to his feet and looked all lost at his teammates and waited for further instructions. »What do I do now? What does this thing do?«

»Ok, ok, let me just look at this book.« Daniel started to turn around the pages of some worn down book, and than sighed. »Are you holding it tight? Don`t let it drop, or it is all over with us and the rest of this world.«

»Oh yeah, no pressure here. Just tell me WHAT DO I DO NOW?!«

» Hold the artifact with one hand, and put the other on your head.« Jack just looked puzzled, but did it anyway. It was Daniel, he usually knows what he is doing. »Now, bend your opposite leg in your knees…« Now Jack`s look started to show all kinds of thoughts going trough his mind. Daniel and Sam were hardly containing their laughs, but were still managing, while Teal`c just stood there and painted a worried look on his face.

»Daniel!« Jack was hardly standing on his one leg.

»Yeah! Uh… now start jumping up and down and scratch your head.«

Sam was now almost crying, looking at Jack and Daniel`s serious face, Teal`c still standing next to her, his mask slowly falling down.

»Daniel!«

»Just do it, Jack!« And with that, Jack started jumping up and down, scratching his head, and holding the artifact as tight as he could. Now Daniel and Sam were laughing so hard that tears were falling down, Teal`c still stood next to Sam, but was showing a bigger grin on his face than usually.

Jack stopped and looked at his friends, than it hit him. His face turned red, and if it were possible, steam would be coming from his ears and nose. In the affect of holding a dangerous artifact that could destroy the world, he didn`t even think what he is doing, he just listened to Daniel and did what he told him to do. He turned around, put the artifact on the table, turned around again, and left Daniels lab. While walking down the corridor he could still hear his team laughing. People who were passing him, were just staring and trying to get as far from him as possible, since they didn`t want to be on the other end of angry Jack O`Neill.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam entered the commissary, walking towards blue jello. After picking it up, she turned around to see if the regular SG1 table was empty and suddenly a big grin was plastered on her face. She started to walk towards the table that was occupied by one big angry colonel, who looked like was having a talk with himself. Stopping in front of the table, she waited for colonel to acknowledge her.

»Uh… hi sir. Who are you talking too?«

»Oh yeah, make fun of this old worn down colonel, Carter.« Sam moved the chair and sat down.

»Oh come on sir, it was fun.« Jack looked up, and what he saw just warmed his heart. Sam, with a big, humongous smile and a twinkle in her eyes. He just couldn`t stay mad at her, but he will not admit that to her.

»Carter! Of all the people I know, you were the last that I thought would make fun of me like that.«

»Sir, it was just fun. And Teal`c and I didn`t even know what was happening until Daniel was already making fun of you.«

»Yeah! But you two just stood there, and watch me jump on my one foot and scratching my head like a monkey.« With that, Sam started to laugh again. It was really hard not to. Jack was in 7th heaven right now. He could go and kiss Daniel on lips for making Sam laugh like this. For making it possible for them to be just themselves again. Joking and looking at her being happy. He can be her monkey whenever she wants. "Hmm.. now that is a thought." But he would just enjoy the moment and let Daniel think for couple of days, that he is still mad at him.

…

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it, and it is finally longer than 700 words ;)

Tnx! Please review

Lili


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go, 5th chapter. I really hope you`ll like it. Thank you everyone for kind reviews, they really make my day and make me feel more confident about what I write.

CHAPTER 5

Sam was on her way to Janet for Cassie`s birthday. She couldn`t believe it she was 15 already. The time flew by so fast. She still remembered like it was yesterday when they found her. She was so frightened and would not leave her for any cost.

She stopped the car in front of the house and grabbed the cake.

»Janet! I am here! Where`s Cassie? I bring presents!« Sam chuckled… »she is portraying Jack O`Neill`s behavior more and more«m she thought. Well, how could she not. They did spend most of the time together, either on their missions or on the base.

»Hey Sam! In here!«

»Hey Janet, where`s Cassie?«

»Oh, I don`t know. Cassie, Sam is here!«

»What?!«, Cassie came to the kitchen, annoyed, brushing her hair.

Sam felt a little uncomfortable, seeing the sparks between Janet and Cassie. So the first thing that came to her mind was: »Make a wish!«

»Dominic is waiting, we are meeting a bunch of people.«

Janet was really irritated by now, so she just said to invite Dominic over for cake. Of course Cassie didn`t like the idea of her »mothers« to stare at him, so she just went out to the porch to meet him. Sam didn`t even know what was happening. One minute she was drinking coffee, the other, they were rushing Cassie to the base infirmary. As she thought back, she really believed that bad things started from that day.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was going insane. Sam was missing. It was 48 hours since she was gone and he was out of his mind. Trying really hard not to show that on the outside, he just sat there on the briefing table waiting for general Hammond. He knew what he was going to say. They had no jurisdiction outside the base walls, but he knew nobody can stop him from »looking« around for her. Even general Hammond agreed on this. Jack just hated that at the end, it was Maybourne who helped finding her. When he released her, he just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. How he was able to not do that, was a mystery to him. But he did, he controlled himself, and another day was saved. Sometimes he just wished, he could let go of everything, go to his cabin, and forget about the stargate, the aliens, the wars, and rest… with Sam. He knew that was never going to happen. With everything that was going on, he doubted he would even be capable of doing this, just sitting around, when he knew what was happening out there. It just looked like things were going to stay, as they were, and he will just have to accept that. After almost loosing Sam, they almost lost Teal`c, who got stuck in the stargate buffer. He tried to help Sam, just with being there. He was scared to death, they all were. Teal`c was like a big brother to all of them. Seeing Sam struggling with her emotions, totally accepting that there might not be anything she could do to save him, was hard on him. He wished things were easier for her. But they weren`t. Not for her, not for anyone on their team. Life just started to throw things at them. Next was the almost missed asteroid, then that replicator robot and then it hit them. This time for real. It hit just like that. Daniel was gone. No one could comprehend what or how happened. He was a hero, a guy who just wanted the other people to see, that making bombs is not the answer, and he died. Nothing was the same since that day. Teal`c, Sam and him retreated, each in their own way, when they should be comforting each other. Things were hard. They didn`t even know, if he was really dead, or what. Sam was taking it really hard. She wanted closure, but no one could give it to her. It took them a while to get their lives back on track. They got Jonas on their team. He was ok, but he was not Daniel. And Jack sometimes just wanted him to stop grinning for every little thing.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Life without Daniel was going on, as hard as it was to imagine, but they managed. Every day, slowly it was getting easier. Jack was a wreck. He knew he was acting like an ass towards Sam, when she needed them. Teal`c was there for her, but could never give her the real comfort. He said it was every jaffa`s dream to ascend. Like she wanted to hear that. It was Teal`c`s way of coping with Daniel` s death. Jack took a lot of courage to finally go see her and apologize. He was getting out of his car, taking a deep breath and stepped towards her house. He knocked, and waited.

»Colonel?«

»Hey Carter!«

»Is anything wrong?«

»Uh… what? No, no, just visiting. May I come in?«

»Oh… sorry, yes sir, come.« Sam was surprised to see him there, wondering why. They haven`t talked a lot since Daniel, so the first thing she imagines is, that something must be wrong. »Yay, go Sam«, she sighed.

»Do you want anything to drink?«

»Beer, if you have.«

»Yeah, just a second.« Jack sat down on a couch and waited.

»Here you go, sir.«

»Thanks.« He took a big sip and sighed. »God, this feels good, it`s hot outside.« Sam grinned.

There was a moment of awkwardness, neither saying anything.

»Sir«

»Carter« they both started.

»Look Carter, I came here to apologize.«

»Apologize, sir?«

»Yeah.«

»About what?«

Jack sighed and looked at her. It has been a long time since he was able to do this. Just look her in the eyes, openly.

»For acting like an ass, when Daniel…« He couldn`t say died. For him, he was not dead. He talked to him before he left with Oma. He was not dead.

»I should be more…«

»It`s ok sir.« Sam didn`t know what to think. Didn`t even want to go there, not after things finally got easier for her.

»No, it`s not, Sam. I should be there. We are friends, we are family. You needed answers, closure, anything, and I was… well… you know… me. A hard ass worn down colonel, who hides or yells at people.«

»It was not easy for any of us, sir. I am not mad at you, and you don`t have anything to apologize for«, she said in almost a whisper. She looked at him, and this time, she didn`t turn away. »It hurt sir, it hurt like hell loosing him. He was like a brother to me. He was the one who listened to me when I started to explain things, and didn`t get all frustrated when he didn`t understood what I am talking about. I miss that.«

»I miss him too. I am sorry I get all frustrated when you talk technobabble.« He looked at her, and she smiled at him. He looked like a puppy, with those brown eyes, asking for forgiveness.

»I know sir.«

»So. What`s new?« Jack asked. Wanting to delay his leaving.

»Not much, sir. Not anything that you don`t know about«, she grinned.

»Carter, you really should get a life you know. There`s more than just the SGC.«

Sam chuckled and looked down at her hands and half empty beer bottle.

»You know sir, I actually was thinking the same thing. Maybe I should take a pottery class. Would you like to go with me?« Jack swallowed hard and looked at her, not knowing what to say.

»Erm… uh… well…« Sam started to laugh and Jack just looked even more lost.

»Don`t worry sir, I really have no interest in pottery. Tho, I did always imagine it something like that scene from a movie Ghost with Patrick Swayze.« Now Jack really didn`t know what to say, but Sam just kept laughing, stood up, went to the kitchen and brought him another beer.

»Here sir. This might cool you down a little.« With that, Jack looked up at her, took the beer, took a big sip and said: »You know Sam. I might took you for a word. You know, we don`t actually need a pottery class to get dirty like that«, and winked at her. This time Sam was left speechles, and Jack was laughing.

…

Hope you liked it :)

Happy to read reviews :)

Lili


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, new chapter for you :)

CHAPTER 6

The dynamic between SG1 was getting better. Jonas was still excited about everything, Teal`c was as always the stoic, silent jaffa, and Jack and Sam were back where they were almost 2 years ago. Talking, and even flirting and and sometimes they would even share the looks they did so long ago. Sam was wondering if she could ever love someone else, like she loved him. She couldn`t imagine this. There was no one like him. So good, and caring. Sure, he had baggage, but who didn`t. She just loved him the way he was. Always sarcastic, grumpy, childish, joking Jack O`Neill… with 2 l`s.

»Hey Carter, what`ya doing down there?«

»Be right up, sir. Just taking the soil samples.«

»Oy, do I even have to ask.« Jack was pacing up and down, holding his P90, and tried to stay interested. But it was really hard. This planet was just some old ancient outpost, nothing much to check out. Or so he thought. Jonas and Teal`c said it was worth staying another day, so here they were, him pacing, Carter picking up dirt and Teal`c and Jonas examining some old ancient ruins. He really missed Danny now. At least he would not stop bugging him with his enthusiastic »oh Jack, come and see this.« Jonas would just talk to Teal`c and Sam, and get their opinion on the situation.

»Caaaaaarter« Come on!«

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes, but gladly stopped what she was doing, opened her backpack picked something out and went towards Jack.

»Here sir. This might entertain you for a while« Jack looked at her hand and smiled. »You stole it from me!«

»No sir, I didn`t, you just.. hmmm… lost it, and I found it. Here, take it.« Jack took his favorite yo-yo, looked at her and just said: »naughty Carter, stealing my toys.«

Sam chuckled and went back to her instruments.

»Teal`c, comming with me? Going to do one more check of the area.«

»Yes O`Neill, I will accompany you.«

Jack and Teal`c went to look around. Teal`c catching up with Jack, started the conversation.

»O`Neill, it looks like you and major Carter are back the way you were.«

»Huh? What are you talking about, T?«

»It seemed to me that your relationship has hit some obstacles in these last 2 years, especially since Daniel Jackson ascended.«

»Yeah… well«

»I am happy for you, O`Neill. It is good to see you happier again.«

»Gee, thanks T.«

»I know it is not my place to say this, but I do believe that she returns the same feelings back, O`Neill.«

»Uh… Teal`c. Can we drop this? There really is nothing to talk about. There are rules, and they are there for a reason. We are both in the air force, I am her CO, and I would never do anything to ruin her career.«

»I know that, O`Neill. But I think you are both too stubborn, and look away at what may be. There are other ways, that you could still work together and have benefits of your relationship. Daniel Jackson explained this to me.«

»What?! Danny… he…« Jack was surprised at mentioning Daniels name.

»Indeed, O`Neill. Daniel Jackson and I have talked about this on occasions. He thought you two are just too scared to do anything about it.«

Jack didn`t know what to say, or what to think. There were rules. And Sam`s career. He would never ever do anything to hurt her. She is young and can accomplish so much more. What would she do with him. He was just a bitter old man who would held her back.

»Look Teal`c. I really don`t want to talk about it.«

»As you wish O`Neill, I won`t say anything again.«

And with that, their conversation ended, each going now in separate ways, to have better look of the surrounding area.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The mission was uneventful, so the check up in the infirmary and briefing were finished quickly. Sam decided to spend the weekend at her brother`s, Teal`c went to Chulak, and Jack decided to take Jonas fishing at his cabin. Sam couldn`t believe it. Jonas turned to her for advice couple of times, about Jack not liking him and blaming him for Daniel`s death. Sam tried to reassure him, that this was colonel`s way. It takes him a while to like people, to trust them. So, she was really surprised when Jonas told her that he is going fishing with him. Sam was a little jealous. Colonel didn`t ask her this time. She was looking at her computer, not really seeing anything. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed her cell ringing.

»Carter«

»Hey sis, I have bad news.«

»Mark! What is going on?«

»I have to leave for business trip, and I am taking my whole family with me, so you would come to an empty house. I am really sorry. I looked forward to see you, but now all plans are ruined.«

»Oh.« Sam was really disappointed. She haven`t seen Mark and his family for a while now. She missed her nieces.

»It`s ok Mark. We`ll meet some other time. Maybe next time, dad will be in town and we can come together.«

»That would be great. I am really sorry Sam. I will call you when we get back.«

»OK, bye Mark.« Sam sighed and tried to figure out what project to start on, since she is not going to visit Mark. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and just rest.

Jack was walking down the hall, fairly satisfied that Janet didn`t poke him with some big needles and even more, since he ate a big piece of cake. He thought he would go check out on Carter. When he came to her door, he just stopped. There she was. Leaning back in her chair, arms rested on her stomach, eyes closed. He could look at her forever and he wouldn`t get bored. He resisted the urge to walk to her and kiss her.

»Well I be damned. I never thought I would see the day when Samantha Carter would rest in her lab.«

»Huh… what? Oh, hi sir. Sorry.«

»Relax Carter. It is nice to see you not stressing over some doohickey from time to time. Let your brain rest for a while.«

»Yes sir.« Sam stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

»Hey, how come you are still here? I thought you are going to see your brother?«

»How did you know, sir?«

»Jonas told me«

»Oh… yes. Well I am not going. He just called me to cancel our plans, he has some business trip and he is taking his family with him. So I was just thinking what project to start on, since I am stuck here.«

»Ooo no you don`t« Jack moved towards Sam, pushed her with a chair away from her desk and started to shut down her computer. »No, no, no… this time, there is no excuse for you. You are coming with us.«

»Sir?! I am coming where, with who?«

»You are coming with Jonas and me and we are going fishing, Carter. You know… fishing".

»I know what fishing is, sir. But…«

»No! You are coming, and I won`t take no for an answer. You were going to see your brother, so now that those plans are off, you come with us. No laptop, no books, no nothing for you to work on… and even those brains of yours will have to be on »off««

Sam took a deep breath. She is going fishing with Jack. She did a little happy dance in her head, turned around and just said: »OK, I am going.«

»You are"?

»Well, you did ask me so I could come, not just for being nice, right sir"?

»What? Oh… I mean yes. I just thought you would find another excuse not to go".

»Well, I am going. So now I just need to run home and get packed. When are we leaving?

»Tomorrow morning".

»Great! Well, see you then.« With that she stood up and left him there in her lab.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam was waiting for Jack and Jonas to pick her up. Just as she locked the front door, they parked on her driveway. Sam threw her bag in the back and sat in the car.

"Morning Carter. Ready for a road trip"?

»Hey Sam« Jonas was grinning, a huge smile plastered on his face.

»Yes sir. What are you smiling for, Jonas?«

»Gee Carter! Didn`t you know this is his first road trip.? You should know better by now.« Jonas turned back in the front seat and handed Sam some coffee and doughnuts.

»Oh, thanks Jonas. Just what I need.«

Jack started their long drive and the three of them enjoyed the casual banter. It took them a while before they got there, but it was well worth it. Sam was impressed. She never imagined it would be this beautiful. She opened the car door and immediately went to the lake dock.

»Hey Jonas, here`s the keys. Can you just throw everything in the house and open the windows? We`ll be right back.«

»Yeah colonel.« Jonas caught the keys and went towards the cabin, while Jack followed Sam.

»You like it?« Sam turned to her left to look at Jack and smiled.

"It`s beautiful".

»Told` ya«

Sam didn`t say anything and just stood there, taking it all in. She always imagined this place, but never in her life did she imagine it like this.

»Hey.« Sam just took a big breath and turned around again.

»Let`s go help out Jonas. There are some things I need to take care of, before we can fully enjoy our stay here.« Sam smiled and started to walk with him towards the cabin. Jonas already took all of the bags inside, unpacked the groceries and opened all of the windows to air the cabin.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging around, doing nothing and played cards. Jack looked at Sam, and saw her lost in thoughts. She looked at him, and they both knew what they were thinking. It shouldn`t be like this. There should be Teal`c with them, and Daniel. Sam stood up and excused herself. She took her jacket and went outside. Jonas picked some books and said he is going to bed. Jack waited couple of minutes then followed Sam. She stood on the porch, leaning on the fence and had that far away look. Jack joined her.

»I miss him so much.« Sam took a sip of her beer and blinked hard, trying to hold off her tears. Jack grimaced and started to pull of the label from his beer bottle. He knew she wanted to talk, so he didn`t want to disturb her.

»I always imagined us coming here after the war would be over. You know. When we would defeat the goauld, replicators. I always imagined all four of us here. Now I keep looking around like he will suddenly come around the corner, drunk from two beers.«

Jack laughed at that and just said: »Yeah« Sam wiped her eyes and took another sip.

»You know, when Ba`al had me captured, I think Daniel was there. I think… I mean… I don`t know if it was all just a dream… He tried to help me ascend. I didn`t want too. I asked him to let me die. To just get over with it.«

Sam just stood there. Her heart felt frozen. She looked at Jack, no more hiding her tears. »You wanted to die?«, she whispered.

»I… I just couldn`t stand the torture any more. I didn`t like what I was becoming with every time I woke up in the sarcophagus.« Sam felt guilt. She felt awful with what he just told her. It was because of her, that he accepted the Tok`ra symbiote who betrayed him. It is because of her that he got captured by Ba`al, who wanted information about the tok`ra.

»Sir… I`m sorry.« Jack looked at her, wondering why she would apologize to him.

»What for?«

»For asking you to accept the tok`ra symbiote. I knew how you felt about blending. I knew you wouldn`t want this ever to happen. And… and you did it anyway. It was my fault you got captured by Ba`al. It… it… was…« She couldn`t stand it anymore. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and the sobs were stronger and stronger.

»Aww Carter! It was not your fault! I never blamed you for that. I… crap! He went to her and hugged her. He held her as strong as he could. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He didn`t say a word. They were not necessary. They just needed each other. Jack stroked her back and leaned in closer. He would do anything in this world to make her feel better. Sam tried so hard to compose herself, but it was hard. Just the thought that he wanted to die made her hurt. All that he had to go through. She couldn`t imagine it. He so didn`t deserve it. She backed away a little so she could see his face, her hands still wrapped around him. Jack wiped away lost tear that ran down her face and removed strand of hair behind her ear.

»We should get inside, it`s getting cold« was Jack`s response to the awkward silence. Sam just sighed and tried to smile, but that smile just turned into a pity try. She turned away and opened the door. Jack followed and went to the fireplace to turn it down.

»You ok"? he asked.

»Yeah… better, thanks«

Jack started to walk towards his bedroom, when Sam stopped him.

»Sir.«

"Carter"?

"I think it was really Daniel. I don`t think it was a hallucination". Jack smiled and just said: »Yeah, I think it was really him too. It is so like him, to bug into everything". Sam smiled and joined him.

»Yeah, it is like him. Good night sir".

»Night Carter«

Each opened the doors to their rooms and the silence took over the whole cabin. That night was hard for both of them. Each lost in their own thoughts of their lost friend, of their jobs, of them.

Next morning they all decided to go hiking. Jonas was thrilled. He wouldn`t stop talking and Sam soon got excited too. The nature was beautiful. Leaves were changing colors from green to yellow, orange and red. They even saw couple of reindeers. Jonas kept pressing the button on his camera and tried to capture everything he saw. Jack just smiled. He started to really like Jonas. He acted like a child, so enthusiastic. Even Sam looked better today, and even got some color in her cheeks. He really missed this place. It was a long time since he was here. Let alone with a company. It felt good.

»Hey guys! Let`s stop over there and we can eat something.« Sam and Jonas stopped and agreed. They all started to empty their backpacks.

»Colonel, this is really great place«, Jonas started talking.

»Yeah, it really is. I love it here. Wish I could come more often.«

»Is just the cabin and place around the lake yours, or do you own more?«

»Actually, I own quite a lot of the woods surrounding my cabin and lake. It belonged to my grandpa who left it to me.«

»Woow, I wish I owned something like this«, was respond from Jonas. He started to eat his sandwich and they were silent for a while. But this time, the silence was not an awkward one. It almost felt as with the original SG1. Jack stood up and started stretching his legs and back.

»Ok kids. If we want to get to the top, we need to move on. It will be night soon.«

They all packed their backpacks and continued their hike. When they reached the top it took their breath away. Even Jack, who saw it so many times before.

»Woow« were responds from Jonas and Sam. Now even Sam took her camera to take couple of pictures. After 30 minutes, they all turned around and started to walk towards the valley. When they reached the cabin they were all pleasantly tired. Sam made dinner and after that they all decided to just go to sleep. And this night it was easier for Jack and Sam. Both too tired to think of the things that were their lives, too tired to dwell on anything.

It was their last day at the cabin. They packed their things, Jack looked around and once again. He is going to miss this place. God knew when he will have the time to come again here. They went to the car and started their drive back home.

….

Oh, I really hope you liked this chapter. I didn`t plan for it to be this long, I just couldn`t stop writing.

Lili


	7. Chapter 7

Here I am, with new chapter. I »borrowed« couple of dialogs from season`s 6 episodes:

-episode 12 »Unnatural selection« (I just love the part where Jack wants to name ship »The Enterprise« LOL

-episode 14 »Smoke and Mirrors«

None of these belong to me. I just play with them ;)

CHAPTER 7

Sam couldn`t believe it. Just after she thought she was going home from being aboard the X303, when that fake TV crew kidnapped them and demanded Frank Simmons and Adrian Conrad to be delivered, Thor shows up and wants their help. She just wanted to go home, take a long hot shower and do nothing.

»The Asgard homeworld has been overrun by replicators«. Jack couldn`t believe what Thor was saying.

»Are you serious«? Thor`s reply was simple: »Very« But Jack was still in awe. They just managed to get their ship back and Thor wanted to use it in battle against the replicators. After more discussion, Thor just »turned« the ship around and they were on their new course to check out on the replicators that were »stuck« in the time dialation field. Jack managed to get to the SG command to talk with Hammond about their current situation. Then he went to talk with Sam.

»They didn`t go for it«, Jack walking towards Sam who was checking out their version of time dialation device. She turned around.

»They didn`t approve the mission«? Sam now standing, couldn`t believe what Jack was saying. Jack reaching her dissappointed.

»No. They did go with that. Once they knew the stakes and that whole faith of the universe stuff, both president and general Hammond advised, we don`t have any other choice. He wishes good luck, godspeed and all that stuff that he says when he thinks we are going to die«. Now Sam was confused.

»So what they didn`t go for«? Jack almost wined like a child.

»The name I suggested«. Sam now knew where he was going.

»For the ship«?

»Yeah«, Jack sighed. Sam just looked down, frustrated at his suggestion.

»Sir. We can`t just call it the Enterprise«.

»Why not«? Sam couldn`t help but smile at him. Sometimes he could be just so… she couldn`t find the right word. He was so simple, never asking anything for himself, and now he just wanted to name the ship. She loved it when he was acting like this. She loved this side of him, when he was not sarcastic, or just cynical.

»The code name for the project, is Prometheus. What`s wrong with that«?she said.

»It`s a greek tragedy. Who wants that«? Sam smiled again.

»OK. The X303 it is then«. Jack sighed and just agreed with her.

»What do you got there«?

»Well, the Asgards surmised that the replicators probably disabled the time dialation device by destroying the control interfaze machanism ».

»Aha«

Jack just looked at her, clearly not understanding what she was saying. Sam started to bite her lower lip, already knew that he will get even more confused by her answer.

»Well. It`s really not much more than an advanced timer. But since any Asgard technology we took along, would cause replicators to swarm all over us, Thor had the effect similar of their interfaze built with the Earth materials. It will work just as the original, but should not attract replicators.

Jack stayed silent for couple of seconds, sighed and just stated that he was hungry. Sam pointed him to the cargo bay 3 and smiled.«God she loved him«, she thought.

When they finally reached the replicators planet, they already knew that for them a lot more time has passed. But what waited for them totally took them by surprise. Replicators evolved very much. They looked like humans now. The planet was covered in fog and the only structure that was there looked like one big letter »X«. Sam started to work on the time dialation device when the replicators came. She still had nightmares of their hands in her head. Fifth`s face kept haunting her, she just could`t get rid of that feeling that she betrayed him. She and Jonas started to look at him as normal human being, but Jack didn`t share the same thoughts. And she did have to follow the orders, if she liked them or not. Trip home after that, was spent in silence between SG1. After all the procedure at the SGC, she decided to finally go home, when Jack reached her just as she was about to enter her car.

»Hey Carter«

»Sir?«

»You know it had to be done like that«. Sam knew what he was talking about, but decided to not acknowledge it.

»What had to be done, sir«? Jack sighed. He knew she was doing this on purpose, but he decided to go along with it.

»We had to let Fifth think he was coming with us. You saw what they are capable of. You know it was the right thing to do«. Sam closed her eyes for a second.

»Sir, I know what they are, and I know they have to be stopped. I just don`t like the way we did it«.

»You`re not mad at me«? Sam grinned. »So this is what is bugging him«, she thought.

»No sir. I am not mad at you«.

»Oh… well. Then have a great weekend. I am going fishing«. He had huge smile plastered on his face. Sam started backing out with her car and waved at him. »Have fun sir«! Jack waved back and winked at her. She just laughed. She wished she could go with him. But now was not the best time to go down that road. They both knew it.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

»How could they think Jack killed senator Kinsey. There is no way in hell, he would do this. Sure he detested the man, but that didn`t mean anything«. Sam didn`t know what to do. He was held in a prison cell, blamed for a thing he didn`t do. She was determined to do anything in her power to get him out. And so were Jonas and Teal`c.

Teal`c and Jonas were waiting for Jack in the visitors area, both visibly uncomfortable. Teal`c with a black cap cowering his Jaffa sign on his forehead and Jonas impatient, when Jack finaly came, hands locked in handcuffs.

»Colonel« Jack just sighed, looking at both of them.

»How are you doing«? Jonas was concerned.

»I`m accused of a murder I din`t commit«, was Jacks response. » How do you think I`m doing«?!

All three of them sat down. Teal`c still quiet, and Jonas feeling stupid and really bad for even asking this question.

»When are you supposed to be transferred to Washington«?

»Couple of days«. Jonas just nodded his head, when Teal`c finally spoke.

»General Hammond has suspended our off world duties in order to investigate this situation further«. Jack looked at Teal`c, worried lines showing on his face, when Jonas spoke again.

»Unfortunately, it is not going well«. Teal`c with his unchanged expression on his face, started to explain the whole situation.

»There is evidence that places you at the scene of the shooting«.

»I was fishing«! There was silence for couple of seconds. Jack and Teal`c looking at each other, now worry written on Teal`c`s face too.

»Look, Kinsey wasn`t exactly my best buddy, and on occasion I wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I didn`t kill him«. Jonas looked around, and continued.

»They somehow have a video that clearly places you at Washington DC, three days ago«. Jack was clearly frustrated and didn`t know what to think about all this. He knew someone tried to frame him, but why. He had no idea. And who could it be. »I don`t believe this«. Jonas then implied to Jack, that he was working under cower, and Jack just got mad after that. He just wanted to get out of there. »How a great weekend, could end like that«, he thought.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam finally figured it out that someone had to mimic Jack. She remembered the device from the foothold situation, and at the end she was right. With the help of agent Barrett she got to the bottom of it all, and Jack was cleared of the charges. After that, Teal`c, Jonas, Jack and Sam decided to have a team night. It was first since Daniel was gone. Jonas was as usually very excited, and couldn`t wait to spend a day outside the base, with his new friends. He did consider them, friends. Teal`c was the first to accept him, Sam took a while, it was harder for colonel. Daniel was his best friend. He »saved« him from the bottom where he was, after his son`s death. Daniel knew everything about him, and was the only one, who was allowed to annoy him. Jonas felt proud, that he was now part of the team, and that colonel invited him at his home.

Jack was at his backyard, making stakes and drinking his beer, while he was waiting for his friends. Jonas and Teal`c were there first.

»O`Neill«, Teal`c greeted .

»Hi colonel«! Jack showed them to their drinks and they all took a sit at the table.

»Where`s Carter«?

»Oh. She said she is going to be a little late, she has some errands to do«, said Jonas.

»Yeah. I hope those errands don`t include something at the mountain. I told her to get out of there ASAP«.

»I assure you O`Neill, that she is not at the mountain. I called her to her house to ask her, if she is driving with us«.

»OK, good then«.

»Hey«!

»Ahhh, speak of the devil«, Jack grinned. As much as he liked Teal`c and Jonas, he really wanted to spend some time with Sam. He knew it would be weird, if he`d invited just her, so he decided for team night. It was about time, too.

»Hey Carter, what did you bring«?

»I had to bring something«? Sam smiled.

»Well, you didn`t have to bring anything, but I do see something behind your back«. Jack tried to look, but almost fell on the grill.

»Woow… ups«. Sam and Jonas started to laugh.

»Sir, you should be careful there. Would`t want us to drive you back to the infirmary. From a reliable source I know, that Janet is there«. Sam gave him the biggest smile she could, and went to him.

»Here sir. I brought your favorite. Chocolate cake«.

»A cake! For me? What did I do, to deserve it? Thanks Carter«.

The evening was spent chatting about nothing in particular. Drinking beer and eating. Jack was teaching Jonas some cards, and Teal`c and Sam were talking with each other and observing Jonas and Jack.

»It is good to see O`Neill like that again. It has been some time, since he was casual like this. Relaxed. Sam smiled at Teal`c and looked at Jack. He did seem a little more relaxed around Jonas this last month.

»Yeah… it`s nice. He worries too much. And with Daniel gone… it changed him«.

»Indeed«. Teal`c paused for a moment and looked at Sam.

»You look better too, major Carter«. Sam was surprised by what Teal`c said and sighed.

»It was hard at first, but we got trough it, didn`t we? I still miss him a lot. I miss, us. I mean, don`t get me wrong. Jonas is great, but Daniel and you, are like brothers too me«.

»What about O`Neill«?

»I… uh«

»What about me? Are you two gossiping about me«? Jack and Jonas came to join them, Jonas a little woozy from getting to know beer a little better.

»Jonas Quinn, do you wish to return to the base? You don`t look good«?

»Oh… no, nooo… I am… uh… OK, maybe I should go, there`s two of you and the table is spinning around«. Jack and Sam laughed and Teal`c stood up to help Jonas get too his feet.

»Come on Jonas Quinn. You should know better, to drink beer with O`Neill«. With that, the two of them left.

»Well, he beats Danny boy by one beer«, said Jack and took one more sip out of his bottle. Sam looked at him and smiled.

»Teal`c and I were talking, that it is good to see you smiling again, and to get along with Jonas«. Jack looked surprised at Sam, for being straightforward and coughed.

»Yeah well. He is a good guy. I was being too hard on him, it was not his fault for what Space monkey did«.

»No. No it wasn`t«. Neither said a word for couple of minutes, when Sam spoke again.

»You know. Sometimes I am really angry at him, for what he did. For leaving us«. Jack looked at her and saw pain in her eyes, anger, sadness. He didn`t know, if he should tell her this, but he put that thought away and started talking.

»When your dad tried to heal him, he came to me. He asked me to tell Jacob to stop trying heal him. He said he was ready to move on. I thought he was giving up. He tried to assure me that he is definatly not giving up and then Oma started to glow. He believed he could do more this way. He really wanted it. He said that everything is going to be fine. And all I wanted to do was yell at him and convince him to come back«.

Sam wiped her eyes. She didn`t even noticed that tears were falling down her face.

»Yeah… he was like that. He always wanted to make a difference. To do something. Never thought he was worth it«.

Sam stood up and put down the bottle. »I should go now. Thanks for this, sir. For telling me«.

»I just wanted you to know. Saying goodbye to him and letting him go, was the worst day of my life. After Charlie. This, and the day I had to zat you twice«. Sam looked at him and didn`t know what to say. She just stepped forward and hugged him. She had no words. She could think of nothing to make him feel better. Jack returned the hug and enjoyed this moment. It was just what he needed. There were no words necessary. They were always like this. They could say everything with their eyes, and when that was not enough, there were hugs. As brief as they were, they did miracles for both of them.

»Good night sir. See you tomorrow«.

»Good night Sam«.

Jack was looking at her until he couldn`t see her anymore. He sat back down on his chair and stared at the sky. He wished Daniel was there now.

…

I really, really hope you liked this chapter. There are some parts that confuse me, even if I wrote them, LOL. Hope you were able to go trough without hurting your head ;) Please review!

Lili


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

She was running. Running for her life. She kept looking back, but couldn`t see anything. She heard voices. They were all around her, but couldn`t tell what or who they were. As she was reaching the stargate, she thought she was going to make it trough. Just a minute more. »Run Sam! Run« she was talking to herself. Just a little more. She finally reached the DHD and started punching in the address. Wormhole finally established, she sent trough her idc number and waited. The confirmation came trough and she ran with all her strength as she could get. As she reached the gate, she turned around. The voices were getting closer and closer, but she still couldn`t see anything. She turned around and stepped trough the gate.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

General Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Teal`c ran to the control room. »What is going on«? general asked.

»We are receiving SG1 IDC«, sir. Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then at Hammond. General ordered to open the iris and called for medical team. Major Carter has been missing for 2 months now. They were not allowed to use any more of the SGC resources too look for her. She has been declared MIA. They send out the word to Tok`ra, but still haven`t heard from them. Now, she was back. As the wormhole established, Jack and the rest of the team ran down the stairs. Just as they reached the gate room, Sam came trough, stopped where she landed, looked around and suddenly darkness fell over her.

The medical team with Janet leading, ran towards her to pick her up. Janet started ordering what needs to be done, while general Hammond and SG1 behind him, followed them.

It took them hours to stabilize her. They had no clue what was wrong with her. One minute she was crashing, the other, like nothing happened. There were no marks to any physical injuries, no internal injuries, nothing. Janet had no idea how to help her. She just hooked her on some liquids and that was all that she did. Now all that was left for them, was waiting. She went straight to the 4 men that were waiting for her. She knew they were worried. Janet walked out on the corridor and approached the general.

»How is she«? were asking all at once.

»To be honest, I don`t know what to say. There are no injuries. Nothing. But we almost lost her once. I don`t know why. There are no viruses, or bacteria present in her body. No internal injuries either. I don`t know how to help her. I just got her on liquids because I am afraid to do anything else. I think we should call the Tok`ra, sir«. All men were looking at her. All confused and worried.

»Colonel. Go ahead and dial the last known address of the Tok`ra. Maybe we get lucky«, was general`s respond. He looked at Jack, who tried to show as little emotion as possible.

»Yes sir«, said Jack, and ran to control room.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Five days have passed, and Sam was still the same. She didn`t crash any more, but she just wouldn`t wake up. Jack spent most of his time seating by her side and talking to her.

»Ok, wakey, wakey sleepyhead. You slept long enough, now it`s time to wake up«.

»Major Carter! What is this?! Lying at your working place«?

»Come on, Sam! Please wake up«.

Jack was desperate. He just wanted her to wake up and start confusing him with her technobabble. He missed her. He missed those big blue eyes looking at him. And her smile. He missed her biting her lower lip when she tried not to show him that she found his jokes funny. He took her hands in his, and rested his head on his knuckles. »Please Sam, wake up«. He didn`t saw someone watching him from the door. Jacob was standing there, with general Hammond. No one said a word at the scene before them. They both knew the feelings those two shared for each other, but they both knew, they never acted on them.

General Hammond put his hand on Jacob`s shoulder and just nodded with his head and left. Jack finally noticed someone else was in the room.

»Oh, hey Jake. Didn`t see you there«.

»Hi Jack. How is she«?

»No changes. You came to try and help«?

»Yes«.

Jack stood up from his chair and gave Jacob more room. Jacob took the healing device and started his work on his daughter. Jack just stayed there, watching Jacob and Selmac do their work. Soon Daniel and Teal` joined them too. Daniel took his position to the left of Jack and crossed his hands on his chest, like he tried to hug himself. Teal`c stood to Jack`s right, arms crossed behind his back. Jack was grateful for this. It was their way of giving him support.

Jacob suddenly stopped what he was doing. He lowered his head and Selmac started to talk.

»Jacob is very worried. We can`t seem to find anything wrong with Samantha. There is nothing we can do to help her«. He closed his eyes again, and Jacob started to talk.

»I have no idea what to do«. His voice gave away how worried he was. »She is just not responding to healing. Or there is nothing to heal«.

»So what now«? Daniel, the only one who didn`t hide his worry, looked at Jacob. »There must be something that we can do«. He knew he sounded desperate. But this was Sam. She was like a sister to him. He couldn`t even imagine loosing her.

»I don`t know, Daniel. We wait, and hope she wakes up«. Everyone stood silent and all the looks were pointed towards Sam. Each in their own thought. All afraid of loosing her. Suddenly, Jack just turned around and left. It was too much. He couldn`t stand there any more, listening about loosing her. He didn`t even know where he was going, until he found himself in front of Sam`s lab. He entered and closed the door. He didn`t even turn on the lights. Just walked towards the far wall and sat down. He just wanted to be alone in his thoughts. »He just can`t loose her«! He was screaming inside his head. Screaming for someone to hear him, but no voice was coming out of him.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

No one knew what to do. Jacob tried to stay calm, but even with Selmac, it was hard for him. He took couple more steps and knocked on door.

»Come«!

»Hi George« he sat in chair in front of the table and took a deep breath.

»No change«?, Hammond asked.

»No. Nothing«.

»I am really sorry to hear this«.

Jacob looked up at his old friend.

»So how long do you know about their feelings«? General was surprised by this unexpected question.

»I noticed them about 2 and half years ago. But the incident with the Za`tarc testing, just proved what I already suspected.« Jacob sighed.

»You are not doing anything about it? I mean…from what you saw earlier«. General just nodded his head.

»No. I know they never did anything that would have to be reprimanded. I know Jack would never do anything to jeopardize Sam`s career. He respects her too much. He loves her too much«.

»What about Sam«?

»The same. She thinks he is to valuable to the program. And she respects the rules. You know that, Jacob«.

»Yeah. Yes, I do know that. I just want her to be happy. And right now, I just want her to wake up«.

»You, and everyone on this base, Jacob. I have no doubt that she is going to make it. She is strong, she will wake up. We have to believe this. Don`t give up on her yet, Jacob«.

»I will never give up, George. I am just scared of loosing her«.

»I know«, general Hammond said.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Well, it looks like I revived Daniel in previous chapter without me even knowing, LOL. I am sorry. But here he is again, so I wont do any changes. I would also like to point out that I have no knowledge about medicine, so I just wrote something up. Also, there is a part where I used the dialog from season 4 »Entity«, where Janet is talking about Sam`s living will. Hope you like the story. Enjoy reading.

CHAPTER 9

Daniel was hunched over some books, when Jacob was passing by his lab.

"Hi Danny".

"Oh, hi Jacob. How is Sam"?

"You know… the same". Daniel sighed and looked back at his books. "If we only knew what happened to her out there. Where was she".

"Yeah… we`ve been looking around and no one heard anything about any of the Tauri being captured. Something is not right. Someone would know about this. Especially if one of the SG1 were caught".

Daniel looked at Jacob. "I think she doesn`t want to wake up. I think that whatever happened to her, was too much for her to handle". Jacob just nodded his head. "Selmac thinks the same". With that, Jacob turned around and left Daniel alone. Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Since he came back from his "death", things were just getting harder and harder. He felt something weird about this whole situation. Like he was supposed to know something, but just couldn`t figure it out.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_She opened her eyes. "Where am I"? She started to crawl around to get her bearings together, but all she could feel was hard, cold floors and walls. Her eyes slowly started to adjust to the darkness that was surrounding her, but there were only walls and some kind of cloth on the floor. No doors. No windows. Then she heard them. Footsteps approaching. She backed away a little and waited…_

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked over sleeping Sam. She started to look more pale with every passing day.

"Colonel". Janet came over and put her hand on his shoulder. Jack turned around too look at her.

"Colonel. Mr. Carter is coming over, I have to talk to both of you. Can you wait"?

"What is going on"? Just at that moment, Jacob came over to join them.

"I called you both here to talk about Sam`s condition. She is not improving. Things have started to get worse. Her system is shutting down". She paused for a moment, and looked at Jack. "Sir, I don`t know if she ever told you this, but she made her living will. No extraordinary means". Jack`s heart tightened and he had hard time breathing. He took a deep breath, to calm himself a little, and just answered: "Yeah, I know. She told me". Janet wanted to cry, but she gathered herself and continued. "There`s no brain activity of any kind. She is being kept entirely by life support. I think it`s time you both let her go, sirs". Jacob and Jack both stayed silent. Suddenly Jacob punched the wall next to him with his fist. "No"! I don`t care what she wrote, we are not letting her go! No way! We can try and get the Asgards again. They will be able to help, I am sure of this". Jack still didn`t say anything. He stood up slowly and grabbed Jacob`s hand. "Jacob. As hard as this is for all of us, we should respect her wishes. I am the last one who would want her to go. I love her. She saved me. She saved my soul. If this is her last wish, then I am going to grant it to her. No matter how much it hurts". Janet now couldn`t take it anymore and started sobbing. She turned around and left them alone.

"Jack! You don`t get to say, if she lives or not. You got that say, if there is no family around. I am her family. I am her father, and I am not letting her go"! Jacob was yelling by now. Jack just closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. He knew there is nothing he could say or do. Jacob made up his mind, and he was glad it didn`t have to come from him. Maybe this way, she gets the chance and something happens and she wakes up. He looked at her sleeping. He took her hands in his again and kissed them. He didn`t care who sees him. He is not leaving her. Not until there is hope. He saw movement again, and this time it was Teal`c. He didn`t say anything. He just light the one candle he had with him, sat on the floor and started his meditation. His friends needed him there. And he needed to be there for both of them.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_"Hi Sam". Sam blinked and looked at the image before her. She blinked again, worried she lost her mind._

_"Daniel… am I dead"? Daniel just smiled and stepped towards her. "No Sam, you are not dead. You are aboard the replicators ship. They captured you about a month ago. I still haven`t figured it out, what they want with you"._

_Sam looked at Daniel again. "I haven`t seen anyone since I got here. I hear footsteps sometimes, but they never come to see me. It has been a month"? Daniel took her hand and sat down next to her._

_"Don`t worry Sam. We`ll figure this out"._

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack looked across the infirmary. Jacob, general Hammond and Janet had an argument. Jacob decided to go against Sam`s living will. Jack sighed and wished Thor would be here soon. He doubted even the Asgards could help Sam. It has already passed 3 weeks since she returned and there were no changes. He was still looking at them fighting when he heard it. It was barely a whisper, and he could almost overhear it. He turned around and almost had a heart attack. There was Sam, looking at him, all confused.

"Sir"?

"Carter… uh… Sam"! Jack looked all confused, from the group across the room fighting, back to Sam. He gently took her hand in his and whispered: "You`re ok, you`re safe. I`ll be right back". Jack quickly stood up from his chair and ran towards the arguing group. "She woke up"! Everybody looked at him with shocked faces. The first to respond was Janet, running to check up on Sam, then the others followed.

It took hours for Janet to run all sorts of tests on Sam. She again, couldn`t find anything. She had no idea why or how she just woke up. Not that she wasn`t happy, but her doctor side was in awe.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling"? Janet smiled at her and came to check up on her again.

"Janet! I am fine, please let me back to work. I am going crazy in here". Janet laughed at her friend. "Sam, we have no idea what happened to you. Or where were you for almost two months. I am sorry, but you are staying here for a little while longer. SG1 are almost due to be back from their mission, and then you will have your company back. Try and get some more sleep".

Sam sighed and started talking to herself, something about Napoleon and needles. Janet just laughed and waved her hand. "You are just like colonel O`Neill, you know. Bye Sam".

It was late in the evening when she finally got some company. Teal`c and Daniel came soon after the briefing and she felt like herself again. But she couldn`t get by, that Daniel kept looking at her, like she had something on her teeth.

"What"? Sam looked at Daniel.

"Huh… what"?

"You`re looking at me, like there is something on my face. What is wrong"?

"Actually, I don`t know. I have this weird feeling that I should know something about where you were for those 2 months, but it keeps slipping away from me".

Teal`c and Sam looked at him, but didn`t say anything.

"I think I was with you couple of times. The time when I was ascended. And there is something that keeps coming back, but for the life of me, I can`t figure it out".

"Maybe, if you stop trying, you will remember in time", said Teal`c.

"Yeah. I guess so". They talked for a while more and then they left Sam to get some more rest.

Sam didn`t want to admit it, but she had a strange feeling too. Like something was off. She pushed that thought away and closed her eyes. She wished to be out of the mountain and back home in real bed. The infirmary was getting quieter and only the night shift was left. She tried to get more comfortable, but just sighed.

"You not trying to run away from here, are you Carter"? Sam looked up and put on the biggest smile she could.

"Hi sir! I am going crazy in here, but Janet still won`t let me go home or at least work in my lab".

Jack smiled at her. He missed her so much. He still couldn`t believe she was here. Awake and well.

"Well Carter. Doc usually knows what she is saying". Sam looked back at him and groaned. "Not you too, sir! I thought you would be the first one to help me get out of here". Jack laughed at her.

"Yeah well. Usually, I might. But not this time". He got serious and just stared at her. "You really scared the crap out of us, you know. Don`t you ever do this to us again". Sam stopped smiling and only now noticed how tired he looked. Jack took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "I thought I would never get the chance to look at you and talk to you".

"Sir… I" Sam didn`t know how to respond. He was holding her hand. In the infirmary, where everyone could see. But she didn`t move away.

"Sam, I promised myself, that if you get out of this, I won`t be quiet any more. I want to tell you so many things".

Sam`s heart began pounding, and her stomach did some flipping. She looked at him, hoping what he was going to say, was something she wanted to hear for so long time now. Jack kept stroking her hand with his thumb and tried to gather the courage to start talking.

"Sam, I hate it that we left it in the room. I know I should try and talk to you. I think we were both surprised by each other and didn`t know where to go from there. I mean, there were times when all I wanted was to get to you, and tell you"… Sam`s eyes were tearing and she was having hard time trying to keep her tears at bay. She did try, but failed. Jack brushed away that stranded tear and looked her in the eyes. " I love you, Sam. I loved your for a long time now". Sam didn`t try to hold back anymore. "I love you too, Jack. So, so much". Jack took a breath and hugged her. Neither was able to speak. It took them minutes to gather their thoughts. Jack moved a little so he could look at her. She smiled at him. "God Sam. You have no idea what effect you have on me". He kissed her on the forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. The kiss was gentle, full of love. Sam tried to get closer to him and he hugged her tighter. Finally they managed to break apart. Sam rested her head on his chests and smiled. She couldn`t believe it what they just did. Jack was gently stroking her hair.

"You should rest now. I`ll be back tomorrow".

"No, I don`t need to rest, please don`t go, Jack". Jack smiled at her, happy for this big step that they just did. "I will stay, if you promise to rest. I`ll sit here, ok". Sam just nodded and lay down on her bed again. She took Jack`s hand to her lips and kissed him. She sighed and closed her eyes, finally able to sleep.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_She was cold. That cloth on the floor didn`t help her get warm enough. Her bones were sore, from lying on the hard floor. She had no idea how much time has passed since she was captured. Daniel (if it was him) told her she was there for a month. But now it seemed that even more time has passed since she last saw him._

…

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Lili


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for keep you waiting. Had a writers block ;) This one is really short, but promise things will drastically change with next chapters.

Enjoy reading

CHAPTER 10

First couple of days since Sam`s return, were mostly spent on briefings or around her. She had no memory of where she was or what was done to her. This had Janet worried. Daniel thought that this might even be better for her, Teal`c did not say a word about it and Jack… well... he was walking on clouds. All of his free time, he spent with Sam. Never even thought about them, being on the base. Not caring about rules. He wanted to take her home, where they would be alone, but Janet still wasn`t prepared to just let her off the base. She was allowed to continue her work in the lab, but nothing more.

"Hey Sam"! Daniel walked to her lab and watched her as she completed typing on her computer.

"Hey, Daniel".

"So how are you feeling"?

"I feel fine. I really am ok, you know. You don`t have to babysit me", Sam smiled at him.

"I`m sorry. I just still can`t get rid of that feeling from the time I was ascended. I have these images flashing around, but can`t really see them, or tell what or who they are. I just know I was with you, when you were held captured. Ugh… it just frustrates me. I`m sorry Sam, for bothering you like this".

She looked at him and put her hand on his. "Daniel, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are just concerned and a really good friend. Don`t worry about it". Daniel returned the smile and stood up. "I am on my way to commissary. Want to join me"?

"No, sorry. I really have to finish this report. I will grab something later".

"Ok then. See you later. Bye".

"Bye Daniel".

Sam started typing again, when suddenly this strange feeling came over her. She blinked twice to gather her thoughts and started typing again. She continued for about an hour and finally the report was finished. She stood up and turned off her computer and the lights of the lab. "Now I can finally go grab something to eat".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_She was getting desperate. She couldn`t stand the silence any more. She wished someone would come. Anyone! "Hello! Anyone here"?! She found this question absurd. But couldn`t help herself. She had to hear something, even if it was only herself talking. Sam sat down and leaned against the cold wall. "What is happening"?_

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam entered the commissary and started to fill her tray. She looked around where to sit, when she noticed him. He was looking at her, with the biggest, stupidest grin she had ever seen.

"Hi sir".

"Carter". Jack couldn`t help himself. He just wanted to kiss her there, in front of everyone.

"Well sir. You look like you caught a mouse and ate it too". Sam looked at him, and now she couldn`t hide away her biggest, stupidest grin.

"Hmm Carter. I might caught one, but haven`t got the chance to eat it, yet". He winked at her, and Sam started to blush. "Since when did she blush"? she thought.

Their lunch was over soon, and both went separate ways to do their jobs. Jack muttering something about stack of reports on his desk.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Daniel was totally frustrated. He couldn`t stop thinking about the time he was ascended. He knew there was something about Sam, and he was going crazy not being able to remember it.

"Daniel Jackson".

"Oh, hi Teal`c. Do you need anything"?

"No. I think it is you who is in need". Daniel looked at Teal`c, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I believe doing a ke`lno`reem, might help you regain lost memories from the time you were ascended".

"Are you sure Teal`c? I don`t even know how to meditate. Isn`t this a Jaffa thing"?

"No, Daniel Jackson. Everyone can do this. It is only a deep state of meditation. You just have to be open for it and have no doubts". Daniel was lost in his thoughts.

"Well, I`ve got nothing to loose. When can we try"?

"We can go now, if you are ready".

"Ok, great! I will just go and tell Sam so nobody will disturbs us".

"I will wait for you in your quarters".

Daniel soon joined Teal`c. His room was ready, filled out with light candels. He was in his state of meditation for 30 minutes. Images were starting to get a little clearer, but voices were more persistant.

_"Hi Sam"._

_"Daniel… Am I dead"?_

_"Replicators…"_ Daniel started to blink and he couldn`t hold on to that memory. Images started to flash fast before his eyes…

_"Don`t worry Sam. We`ll figure this out"._ More images… 2 Sam`s…

Daniel opened his eyes, and Teal`c did not like what he saw in them.

"Daniel Jackson! Are you alright"? Daniel looked at him, breathing deep, but did not answer right away.

"Teal`c… I don`t know… I saw things, but can`t explain them. I got parts of conversations with Sam. And of this I am pretty sure, that she was on board of a replicator ship".

"Replicators"? Teal`c was puzzled.

"If that was true. I find it hard that they would just let her go, like this". Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"And how could she escape them"?

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Short :) Hope you liked it! Please review. Makes me want to write more.

Lili


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! New chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry if I get confusing sometimes, I really have no idea about the technical things, so I try as hard as I can to work around them ;) Enjoy your reading**

CHAPTER 11

Daniel kept trying to find out what happened during Sam`s capture. His meditations were now lasting longer, but he only saw one and the same images, and heard the same parts of a conversation he had with her. Teal`c was always there to help him, but Sam kept telling him that he shouldn`t bother with it. For her all that mattered was, that she was back home and that she couldn`t remember anything. She had a feeling she wouldn`t like what she might find out. Janet still didn`t let her out of the base and she was getting crazy, buried in the mountain. She wanted to go out, spend some quality time with Jack. But she noticed that he got a little closed around her. That got her worried. He was starting to ask her questions about her days when she was gone. He was sure she just didn`t want to talk about it and wouldn`t stop with the questions.

"Jack. Please stop! I really can`t remember anything. And for what is worth, I am happy I can`t. If Daniel is right, and I was captured by replicators, I am really happy I can`t remember anything. Can`t you accept this"?

Jack took a big breath and held her hand. "Sam. I am just trying to help. I am worried about you". Sam smiled at him. She loved him so much, and she knew he returned that love the same or even more to her. It made her happy to see him so open up to her. She never imagined him being so gentle and caring.

"I know Jack. It`s just that I really don`t want to remember. I don`t want to remember the time being held there and I don`t want to remember how I escaped. Can we just stop talking about it? Please".

He looked at her and all he saw in her eyes was worry and hurt. "I am sorry Sam. I won`t ask you again. But if you want to talk about it, you know you can come to me". Sam moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jack. That`s all I am asking". Jack hugged her tight. He still couldn`t believe she was there. Allowing him to hold her like that. To call her by her first name. Her calling him by his first name. It was such a little gesture, with such a big meaning. Sam leaned into him, her head on his chest. She loved it when he hugged her like that. She would just press against him and listen to his heart beating. It calmed her.

"So, did Janet say when you can go home"?

"No. She still thinks I should stay here at least for couple more days. I think I will go crazy till then". Jack laughed and moved a little, his hands still holding her. He kissed her on her forehead and said: "What? Am I that boring that you are going crazy"? Now Sam laughed.

"I just want to get out of here and be alone with you. Eat real food and spend some time on fresh air. I miss my bed and I miss my bike".

"Well, just wait for these couple of days, and we`ll get you out of here. Than we can do whatever you want".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

_She didn`t know how much time has passed since she was here. Nobody ever came to see her. To interrogate her, or even torture. Sam was walking in circles. It was all she could do, to keep in a little bit of shape, and to stretch her legs. She started to have a routine. Starting with her morning meal, than exercise as long as she could until she was so exhausted that she couldn`t stand anymore and would fall asleep. She hated being awake and alone. Her mind was running a mile per hour and she couldn`t bare that anymore. She missed her friends and her family._

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

SG1 were all in the commissary when the klaxons started to go off. They all stood up and hurried to the control room. General Hammond was already there.

"Who is it"? Jack asked.

"It`s the Tok`ra". Jack looked at Sam and smiled. "Maybe it`s dad". Sam grinned and looked at the gate when the wormhole established. She smiled even more when she saw that the person exiting it, really was her father. Everyone turned around and started walking down the stairs to greet Jacob and Selmac. First down was Sam. She went to Jacob and they hugged. "Hey dad. I missed you"! Jacob hugged his daughter briefly and then backed away. Selmac started to talk with him.

_"Jacob, this is not your daughter"._

_"I know. What the hell is going on, here"?!_

"Dad, is everything alright"? Jacob looked at her, and just smiled. "Yeah kiddo, everything is ok, I was just talking with Selmac".

General Hammond put his hand on Jacob`s shoulder and lead him towards the briefing room.

"Come on Jake, let`s get us all seated and you can tell us why you are here". They all followed them in silence. Jack was looking at Jacob and back at Sam. Jacob was acting weird towards her and it made him really nervous. When they were all seated, Jacob started to talk.

"We got information that Sam was held captured by some beings that were posing themselves as the replicators. And now I come to Earth, and she is here. So, what is going on"? Everyone in the room was silent, when Sam started to talk.

"Yeah dad. I was captured and I was gone for 2 months. At least this is what they are telling me. I have no memory of where I was or how I got back". Jacob looked at her and didn`t know what to think.

_"She is an imposter, Jacob. You know that. There is no naquadah to detect"._

_"Yeah, I know. I wonder how come Teal`c didn`t noticed this. Or how come Janet didn`t find anything with her exams"._

Daniel was puzzled. "Jacob. I remember parts of my time when I was ascended. And I remember being with Sam when she was held captured. Do you think there is anything that could help me gain those memories? I thought that I was remembering it correctly, because I thought that she was on a replicator ship, but I guess I was wrong".

"Well, there is that device that can bring out your memories as you know, from the time you were held prisoners by Hathor, and when you came to rescue me on Netu. I just don`t know how it would work with your ascended memories. We could give it a try. At least maybe we can get some information about who is behind this"

"Do we have to do this", Sam asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Major Carter. I know it must have been hard for you and that you don`t want to remember. But we have to gather all the information about who was behind it. You have to understand this", was general Hammond`s response to her question. Sam looked down at her hands, embarrassed by her behavior.

"I know sir. I am sorry".

"It`s ok, major. Well, if this is all Jacob. Maybe you could get the device and we could start looking for some answers. In the mean time, you are all free. And major, I guess you will be happy to hear, that doctor Fraiser has informed me, that you are allowed to leave the base". Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir". With that, they all stood up and general left them to go to his office. Sam took Jack`s hand and looked at him. "I`ll go and get everything set up at my house for dad, and we could all have dinner later". No one missed that touch and how they looked at each other. Jacob was shocked, but didn`t say anything, happy that general Hammond was already in his office.

"Ok. You get everything ready and I`ll bring dad with me, when we are done", said Jack.

"Ok, bye"!

Daniel and Teal`c silently left the briefing room and there were only Jack and Jacob left. Jack started to fiddle around with the hem of his shirt, and was looking everywhere but at Jacob.

_"Leave him be, Jacob. We don`t have time for this now", _said Selmac.

_" I know. I wish I knew what the hell is going on"._

_"We will figure this out. First we have to get the device, so doctor Jackson can start remembering and then we will go from there. We must not let her know we figured it out that she is not your daughter"._

"So Jack"! Jack turned around to look at Jacob.

"Yeah"?

"Are we going? I have to get the message to the Tok`ra, so we can get the device as soon as possible".

"Oh yeah. Come with me". Jack was surprised that Jacob didn`t say a word about interaction between him and Sam, but didn`t said anything. He knew it was coming, but was happy to put it aside for a while".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam was happy she was finally out of the mountain. She checked her house and what made her even happier was the knowledge that her friends kept it clean and everything in place. She put her groceries on the counter and started to put them away. She enjoyed herself doing the "normal" things. She missed her house. It felt good to be alone for a while, without everyone looking at her, waiting for her to finally loose it and break down. She really didn`t remember anything. And that worried her, but didn`t want anyone to know. She sighed and went to her bedroom to collect clean clothes. She decided to take a long bubble bath and relax.

In the meantime the rest of SG1 with Jacob, were all gathered in the infirmary, waiting for Daniel to get ready to start his walk down the memory lane, Jacob ready with the device in his hand.

"Daniel. We will start at the minimum settings and will work from there. Try to focus only on your ascension and nothing else". Daniel nodded and relaxed on the infirmary bed. Jack at one side and Teal`c on the other. Janet was fidgeting around with monitors that she hooked on Daniel, leaving nothing to surprise and Jacob standing by his legs. Daniel grinned and was happy that they were all with him. His family. Jack smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up and Teal`c giving him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Ok, let`s do it", said Daniel and took a deep breath.

Jacob started to set the device.

_"Don`t worry Jacob, we will figure this out. Let`s find out more about the ones who did this and then we`ll tell them"_ said Selmac. Jacob was worried like hell. _"Where is Sam? What happened to her? Who is this imposter?_

_"Jacob try to relax and focus on doctor Jackson for the time being"._

_"Yeah Sel, I know"._

Jack was watching Jacob and he knew he was having conversation with his snake. He shuddered at the thought of snake. Jacob looked worried and he knew it has something to do with Sam.

They all turned around to look at Daniel. He looked like he was having troubles and Jack wondered if this was a good idea.

Daniel was aware that things he was seeing were not the ones he should see. He tried again to think about the time he was with Sam. It was hard and something kept holding him back. He thought it has to be himself so he tried to relax and keep the thoughts only on the feeling of ascension. Suddenly he was able to recognize those that were from his lived life and those from the time when he was ascended. He started to think about Sam.

_"Hey Sam. Are you ok"?_

_"Daniel! Where were you? What is going on? How did I get here"?_

_"I don`t know how you got here, and I don`t know who is behind this. I thought they are replicators, but even the ancients never saw this race._

_"What do they want with me? Daniel I am starting to freak out. Nobody came to see me since I got here. They give me food and then they just leave me alone"._

_"Yeah, I know. I`ve been watching over you"._

_"Daniel… how long have I been here?"_

_"You know, time is a relative thing…"_

_"Daniel!"_

_"Sorry. Almost 2 months. And I am worried, cause I can`t figure anything out. It`s like they know I am here and are keeping everything away from me. Uhm… look I have to go. Will be back soon. We`ll figure this out, Sam"._

_"I hope so Daniel. Bye"._

Daniel came back and saw 4 pairs of eyes on him.

"Jacob, turn it up a bit. I am getting something".

"Are you sure, Daniel"?

"Yeah. I just had a memory of Sam and our conversation. I think this was at the end, just before I descended. I have to go back".

"Daniel, maybe you should stop. You don`t look so good poking around your memory", said Jack.

He was really getting more worried every minute.

"It`s ok Jack, don`t worry, I`ll be fine. Jacob, I am ready".

Jacob triggered the device again and Daniel started where he left. He felt weird. Like he was floating, but he had his human body. He looked down and saw couple of persons, but couldn`t tell if they were human or not.

_"She will gather all the information we need, but we have to keep the human alive, or it won`t work"._

_"Are you sure"?_

_"The other one will assimilate into her role and we will be able to gather information. Everything looks as it should. No one will suspect anything, and what is more important, she won`t know either"._

_"We need to continue as it was planed. We will feed her and that is all. If something goes wrong, we`ll consider the ending of her life. For now let her be"._

Daniel was trying hard to hear more, but he felt like something was pulling him back.

"No" I have to hear more. Wait"!

He gathered all the strength he could find and was back, but this time he was back with Sam.

_"Daniel! Where did you go? Did you find out something"?_

_"Yeah… I heard things, but don`t understand them. They talk about keeping you alive and about some "other one" gathering information. Something is really wrong, I have to figure it out, how to get you out of here"._

Sam sat down, leaning against the wall.

_"Please don`t leave Daniel. I don`t want to be alone"._

_"Sam, I have to go. I have to find out what they are talking about, and who they are. I promise I`ll be back"._ He looked at Sam, and he felt bad. She looked like she has given up all hope and her eyes where full of unshed tears. He kneeled down to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

_"Sam, I promise I will do everything to get you out of here. I promise. I will be back soon, just hold on"._ She was having hard time talking and trying to hold back her tears. _"Ok Daniel. Just be back soon"._

_"I will Sam. I have to go now"._

Daniel was again above the personas and was trying hard to listen to them, but suddenly he noticed they were all looking at something .

_"There is the other one. She will assimilate well. So far there are no troubles"._

Daniel looked at the screen and he couldn`t believe what he was seeing. There was Sam. Or what he thought was her. _"What the hell"!_

_"She is almost finished. She won`t remember anything of us or her real origin"._

_"Do we know how long will she last"?_

_"It should be for a while. Long enough for us, to gather all the information about them and how to get rid of them"._

Daniel couldn`t believe what he was looking at. He went back to Sam.

_"Sam, I have to go. I have to go tell Jack what is happening. They will think it is you. They are going to send a clone or something of you back to Earth"._

Sam stood up and looked at Daniel. _"What do we do now? I can`t stay here, Daniel. Get me out of here"!_

When Daniel was just about to say something, he felt it again. Something was pulling him back and this time he couldn`t help. He was gone.

"Wake him up, Jacob"! Daniel was struggling on his bed and all around him looked at him helpless. Just as Jacob was about to disconnect the device, Daniel woke up.

"Oh my god! This is not Sam! She is not Sam! She is still gone"!

...

OK, this is it. I really hope you liked it. Please review if you read it, it will make my day :D

Lili


	12. Chapter 12

**OK… some parts of this chapter will be quickly done because I have no idea how to write things since I have no knowledge of technical stuff ( I am no Samantha Carter, the sun blowing scientist :D ) Enjoy your reading**

_Previously:_

_When Daniel was just about to say something, he felt it again. Something was pulling him back and this time he couldn`t help. He was gone._

_"Wake him up, Jacob"! Daniel was struggling on his bed and all around him looked at him helpless. Just as Jacob was about to disconnect the device, Daniel woke up._

_"Oh my god! This is not Sam! She is not Sam! She is still gone"!_

**CHAPTER 12**

"Daniel! What the hell are you talking about"?

"Daniel"? Janet approached him slowly and gently grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down, tell us what is wrong".

"He knows". Everyone in the infirmary turned around to see Selmac talking. "When Jacob and I arrived and Samantha greeted us, we figured it was not the real Samantha".

"WHAT?! What the hell? Someone please explain to me what the hell are you talking about."! Jack couldn`t stand it anymore.

"I left her. I left her alone and I promised her I will be back soon. Oh my god. Sam"

"Daniel". This time it was Jacob talking. "Please calm down. Selmac and I figured it out the moment she came to greet us. There is no naquadah in her blood. We are wondering how come Teal`c couldn`t detect this".

"I did not notice that, colonel Carter. What are you talking about"?

"Can you sense the naquadah in her blood?

"I always felt the presence in her. I haven`t noticed that it was gone. How is this possible"?

"We don`t know".

The room went silent. Jack was having hard time comprehending that the person he thought was Sam, was not her.

"So who, or what is she"?

Daniel started to talk.

"I don`t know. A clone or something. They kept referring to her as the "other one". They said she will gather all of the information for them, so they could get rid of us. She… it… doesn`t even know it is not really her. They are monitoring her. How… I don`t know. One of them wanted to kill her, the real Sam I mean, but someone said that these are not the orders and to follow them as was planed. If there would be problems, then they would kill her. When I first came to Sam she told me that no one was ever there to see her. They would bring her food and never made any contact with her. The last time I saw her… god. She was having really hard time. I saw it in her eyes. She gave up. She gave up of someone finding her and taking her home. She begged me to stay with her, to not leave her alone". Daniel rubbed his eyes and not even tried to hide away his tears.

"I promised her I will be back when I find out what is going on. When I did find out, I went back to her to tell her that I need to contact Jack and tell him what is happening. And then I descended. I left her there… alone".

Jack sat down next to Daniel, still in shock. "Daniel, don`t over think this. You didn`t left her on purpose.

"Jack. Don`t you get it! She is still out there. We don`t even know where and how to get to her"!

"What are we to do about this one that is here"? Everyone looked at Teal`c.

"Oh my god. She went home. She is waiting for me and Jacob", said Jack.

"She is not waiting anymore". The silence fell over the infirmary and nobody had courage enough to turn to the door. Sam walked towards them, strange look in her eyes.

"Who are you", asked Selmac.

"I am Samantha Carter".

"No, you are not Sam! Our Sam is still out there somewhere, waiting for us to rescue her", Daniel was having hard time controlling his feelings.

"I ask you again. Who are you"?

"I am Samantha Carter".

"You are not"! This time Teal`c stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. "You will tell us who you are and where is our Samantha Carter"!

"I am Sama… I a… I…"

Teal`c stepped back and stared at the creature before him. Suddenly it`s eyes grew dark and all watery, a weird hissing sound started to come out of it and suddenly it was … just gone. Like there was no one standing before them. (_**Authors note:**_ LOL, just as I stopped writing here I checked how many words I have written and it was 666. Now back to the story ;) ).

Janet screamed, Daniel stood up from the bed, Jacob watched dumbstruck, Teal`c had no expression on his face and Jack… Jack was still sitting on the bed, not really seeing what was happening around him, still thinking about the real Sam, still being held captured somewhere.

"I should have known it wasn`t her. I kept having this weird feeling. I… I should have known she would not just be with me like this. I should… god". He leaned his head in his hands. "Sam", he whispered.

Jacob could not stand the hurt he saw in Jack.

"Come on, Jack. We`ll get her back. We have some information, we`ll start from there and we will find her. You have to believe that. She is waiting for us".

Jack took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah… I will go tell Hammond we need another briefing. Thanks Jake". No one said a word. Daniel was still having hard time with what happened.

"What will happen to Sam, now that this one is gone"? No one answered him. All thinking the same.

"Come on Danny. Let`s get ready for the briefing, so we can go look for my little girl". The rest of them went to wait for Jack and general Hammond.

The briefing took them 3 hours. They had little information from the Tokra, and what Daniel knew, didn`t help them either. They hated the fact, that they had no idea who they are dealing with.

"We have to get Thor on this one. He might help us", said Jack. They all agreed with him and decided to end with the briefing.

Jack went to his quarters, just wanted to be alone. Just as he lay on the bed, there was a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and went to open them.

"Hi Jack".

"Jacob. What brings you here"?

"Can I come in"?

"Um.. yeah, come in". Jack moved so Jacob could enter and sat on the bed.

"How are you doing, Jack"?

"Uhm… you know. Knee is a little sore, but oth…"

"Cut the crap, Jack. Talk! What did I see in the briefing room with you and … that… you know".

"What do you mean"? Jack decided to play dumb as long as he could.

"You perfectly know what I mean. When she held your hand. Called you by your name".

"Don`t stress about it, Jake. She was not real. I guess I should have known better".

"I don`t care, if she was real or not. That moment, she was real for all of us, and for you. What happened between you two"?

Jack sighed and started to talk. "When we lost her, I decided that if we get her back, I won`t be quiet any more. I had to let her know how I feel. We never should have left it in that room. So when she got back and when she got better, I told her. She was happy. I decided I don`t care what happens to my career, I just wanted to be with her. I love her. I never loved anyone in my life, like I love her. She saved my soul. She… I…"

Jacob didn`t know what to say, so he stayed silent. He respected the man before him. But he wanted more for his daughter. He had lots of baggage on his shoulder and didn`t want for Sam to be part of it. He knew about Jack. He read his file. He knew he did some horrible things and some great things. More of the last. But he was afraid how would this affect Sam`s career.

"Don`t think too much, Jacob. I can hear you thinking. Sam does the same. Just say what you wanted to say. Or I can say it instead of you. I know what you`re thinking. I am too old for her. I am not good enough for her. I guess you read my file, so there`s that. I know all this, Jacob. I know I am no good for her, but I love her any way. So… don`t worry. When we get her back, I won`t say anything to her. I should just leave her, and let her find someone who`s normal. I know she wants that. And I can`t give her normal. I just want her to be happy".

Jacob couldn`t remember when was the last time he heard Jack talk this much. Oh, he was a pain in the mitka, and could talk you to death, but not like this. And not by exposing himself to anyone.

"There`s nothing to say Jack. I am sorry". Both man sat there, lost in their thoughts of the woman they both love. One as a father and the other as something that he could never be to her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They were on board of Thor`s ship for 14 days now. They kept gathering all the information they could, but everyone was afraid to talk about it. They heard about the SG1 woman being held a prisoner with some formidable race, but that was all anyone would confirm.

"At least she`s still alive", said Daniel. He tried everything he could, to get any information. He held himself responsible for her still not being home. He kept saying he should have remembered sooner, but whatever anyone said to him, he didn`t want to hear it.

Jacob and Teal`c were talking with Thor, while Daniel was engrossed in his books. Jack was seating at the far way wall and kept for himself. He didn`t want any company.

"I am receiving a message for you, doctor Jackson", said Thor. Daniel quickly stood up and went to join Thor.

Jack didn`t hear what Daniel was saying, he could just see lots of waving with his hands, and fixing his glasses.

"Oh my god… yes… yes… ok".

Now Jack started to listen more carefully, but Daniel just ended his conversation. He turned around so he could look at everyone. "We know where she is". Jack stood up and walked to him. "Talk Daniel". Daniel was still in shock. He almost lost all hope to ever find Sam, and now they know where she is. "I already gave Thor the coordinates. We are heading there right now. But we don`t know anything about that place. If it is guarded, nothing… Jacob. Maybe I could try the memory device and see if I can find out something more". Jacob quickly grabbed the device from his bag and headed towards the empty place where Daniel could lie down. "Here Danny. Now don`t push too hard on yourself. I will set it on medium, ok".

"Jacob, I will be fine. And we don`t have much time. Crank it up to maximum".

"Daniel"!

"Jack"!

"Daniel"!

"Jack! I am doing this and there is nothing you can say. I am ready Jacob". Jacob started the settings on the device and Daniel was in another world. They all watched him with worry, but no one said a word. Once in a while he would stir and moan something, but they could never understand him. It passed 30 minutes before Daniel was awake again. Only this time he looked drained and tired. Teal`c helped him sit up and Jack gave him his water and glasses. He took big sips and finally settled down. They were all looking at him, waiting for him to start talk. Thor blinked twice and headed back to the controls of the ship.

"There is no security. She is alone, and there is no one around. Only when they bring her food. But there is something. They know, they can sense when there is someone approaching them. They knew I was there, that is why it was so hard for me to get to them, to even hear them".

"Can`t we just beam her up", asked Jack.

"I don`t know, Jack. I doubt it could be this easy".

"Well, we can try and hope they don`t detect as that soon", said Jacob.

"Ok, everyone. Get ready"! Jack started to gather things and everyone followed him. They had to be ready, if the beaming didn`t work. It took them another 20 minutes to reach the designated planet. They all started to be nervous, but no one was showing it.

"We have reached the planet. I will try to pin point the location of major Carter". Thor started to move around the stones and soon they saw a red dot on his screen.

"There she is", said Thor. "She is alive".

Suddenly there were sounds of deep breaths. No one noticed they were all tense and holding their breaths, while waiting to hear if she is still alive. Daniel`s eyes teared, Teal`c bowed his head, Jacob sighed and Jack was sure his heart will explode. He quickly regained his composure and said to Thor to try the beaming.

Thor started to move the stones again, but nothing happened. They all waited, while he was trying to configure everything. Jack sometimes thought that he could read the little guy, but this time he got nothing. Thor didn`t even blink while doing his job behind the controls. They all started to get nervous.

"Thor, maybe you should just beam us down, and we`ll go look for her", said Jacob.

"I would beam you, but there is some protection on the planet that is preventing me to beam anyone up or down".

They all looked at each other. No one thought that they might not even be able to go down to the planet.

"What do we do now"? Daniel was scared. They were so close, but so far at the same time. And she is still alive.

"I will try to bypass their shields. But I do not advise to beam anyone of you down. When the shields will be down, we won`t have enough time for more than one beam".

"What? And we just leave her there, when we are so close. What about landing the ship"?

"No. There is no place for the ship to land. The only clearing on this planet is around the dome, and there is not enough of the clearing to land".

"Crap"! Jack started pacing around and Jacob went to help Thor.

"O`Neill. I have no doubts that Thor will be able to get major Carter". Jack looked at Teal`c and just nodded his head. "Thanks Teal`c. I hope you are right".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"They are here. How did they find us"? the first alien asked.

"We don`t know. They are trying to get through our shields, but so far they have not been successful. They are trying to beam her to the Asgard ship".

"They are with the Asgards"?

"Yes".

"Go get her, quickly! Sooner or later they will be able to bypass our shields. Run"!

Two of the aliens ran towards the long corridor to retrieve their prisoner.

Sam was lying on the floor, arms folded to rest her head on. She suddenly heard voices. She never heard anything like that since she was here. They were running. She could hear them talking too. She slowly stood up and pressed her back to the wall so she could stand. Her legs were weak from being in the closed space for so long, even if she tried to move around as much as she could. Voices were louder and louder and after a very long time she got scared. She didn`t like what she was hearing. She got so used to being alone in silence, that these voices were too loud for her now.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Anything"? Jack couldn`t stand still for a second. He kept walking around, and looking from behind Thor`s back.

"Jack! Stop"!

"What"?

"If you move an inch, I promise I will zat you instantly. Sit down and let me and Thor work around their shields". Jack looked at Jacob and silently went to sit down.

"Thor, are you ready"? asked Jacob.

"I am colonel Carter. Let`s start".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam was terrified. The doors to her cell were opening. She started to blink from too much light and to see who was there. She looked straight into the eyes of her capturers. They looked human, but she did not like what she felt when they entered the cell. She got chills over her body. They started to walk towards her, stretching their arms to grab her.

"No! No! No"!

...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you read it. Your reviews are my oxygen ;)

Lili


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I have just read the whole story from the beginning and there is a big mistake that I made in the story. It looks like none of you who reviewed noticed that. **

**_First mistake:_ **Jacob was called to Earth to help heal Sam and was there most of the time during her time in the infirmary.

**_Second mistake:_ **Suddenly in one chapter, I wrote as if Jacob is gone and doesn`t know about Sam and he comes to Earth and in a second he and Selmac know Sam is not real… Geez, I am sooooooo sorry! I have to be more carefull from now on :(

**CHAPTER 13**

She started to scream…

"No! No! No"!

when a bright white light enveloped her.

Everyone aboard the ship turned around. As the beam disappeared, there was Samantha Carter, arms stretched in self defense and screaming. Suddenly she stopped, to see five pairs of eyes looking at her. She stopped screaming, looked around and all she could do was falling down on her knees. Everyone ran to her, to help her.

Jack was first at her side. Kneeling down to her he looked her in the eyes and what he saw broke his heart.

"Hey Carter. It`s ok, you are safe now". He got no response.

"Sammie, hey kiddo. Hey, you are going home". No response.

Daniel stood up and looked around. "We need to make her warm. She looks cold. And so skinny". He finally found what he was looking for and came back to the group that was kneeling beside Sam. He gave the blanket to Jacob who wrapped it around Sam`s shoulders.

"Teal`c can you take her to lie down. Jack, go with him and stay with her. She shouldn`t be alone now. Try and get her to talk and something to eat". Everyone stood up. Teal`c gently picked up Sam and carried her to another room, Jack following them. Daniel and Jacob went to Thor to discuss what to do with new enemies.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was left alone with Sam. He looked at her. She was in shock, he knew that. He could recognize it anywhere.

"Hey Carter. Talk to me". He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes again. He never saw this color in them. They were so dark and big. He slowly moved closer to her, to not frighten her and put his hand on hers. She didn`t move.

"Carter. Sam. You are safe now. We`ve come to take you home". She looked at him, like she sees him for the first time since she was on the ship. Jack didn`t know what else to say. He moved even closer and just hugged her. "God Sam. I am so sorry it took us so long. I am so sorry". He felt her move and suddenly she was holding him as tight as she could.

"You are real"? Jack moved a little and looked at her. He saw she was confused. He cupped her face with both of his hands so she could look at him too. She grabbed his hands and held them like they are going to save her.

"I am real, Sam. I am real". Tears started to gather in her eyes and she didn`t try to hold them back. She started to cry and Jack just held her there. "It`s ok Sam. You`ll be ok, I promise". He was gently stroking the back of her head, trying to sooth her. She was crying for almost 15 minutes when he noticed she fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with blankets. He thought of going out of the room, to not disturb her, but he just couldn`t. He sat down on the floor, back against the wall and just stayed to look over her.

He was thinking of the time that he spent with the other Sam. How he was happy. He wondered where life will take him now. He knew there is nothing he can do. There was no way for him to be with her. They were lucky Hammond hasn`t walked on them. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, it was weird that no one ever saw them. The first time that they showed anything was in the briefing room when Jacob came to Earth. He is not going to tell her now. He would just let it go. Let her go. Let her find someone. It will hurt like hell, but everything is worth it as long as she is happy.

He noticed a light coming from the doors. Jacob came to sit next to him.

"How is she"?

"She thought that this isn`t real. She was confused. That is why she was not responding to us".

"Did she talk then"?

"No. Just cried".

"What are you going to do now"? Jack looked at Jacob.

"About what"?

"You and Sam"?

Jack was looking at his hands, not really aware of the white knuckles, that were telling Jacob how much those hands were held tight together.

"There is no me and Sam. I won`t do anything to jeopardize her career, and I would only hold her back. And after this, there is no way I am springing this on her".

"Didn`t you promise yourself to tell her how you feel, when she comes back"?

"I did. And look how that turned out. No. I am not doing anything. And, if I didn`t know you, I would think that you`d want us to be together". He laughed at that and nodded with his head.

"Look Jack. I have nothing against you. I respect you. I just don`t want her to make any sudden changes in her life, when she still has so much more to achieve".

"Geez, thanks Jacob. And I won`t do anything to hold her back. I told you that".

"I know Jack. But are you really willing to sacrifice your own happiness by letting her go? Just like that"?

"I am, and I will. And it is not just like that. It`s going to be one of the hardest things that I have done in my life. But I am happy as long as she is around. And to see her happy".

Jacob stood up, went to Sam and kissed her forehead. "I will leave you with her".

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Sam. She looked so peaceful, but he knew she will have troubles once her physical body heals. Sam started to move and then he noticed she was looking at him.

"Hey Carter. Sleep well"? She pushed herself up into a sitting position and covered herself with a blanket.

"I thought you were not real", she whispered.

"I know. But we are, and we`re not letting anything happen to you again, I promise". Sam just nodded her head and leaned even more next to the wall. Jack noticed she was shaking. She was still in shock. He stood up and sat next to her.

"You ok"?

"Cold". Jack reached to her and put her in his embrace. He leaned his chin on her head and they were sitting there for a while, neither saying anything. This time they both fell asleep.

...

A short one this time. Again, I apologize for the mistake I made with Jacob. I really feel embarrassed :( But I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review if you read it. Tnx

Lili


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go again. New chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Sam was in the infirmary for 3 days now. Mostly she was asleep. Physically there was nothing wrong with her, other than fatigue and a little of weight loss. Janet was monitoring her, but she said she would need consultations with psychiatrist. Jacob didn`t like what she was telling him, but he knew it needs to be done.

"I hate it that I have to leave, but the Tok`ra need Selmac back. Please take good care of her".

"I will colonel Carter. Don`t worry. She has her friends here, who will support her and she is strong. She`ll get through this just fine". Jacob smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you doctor Fraiser. I`ll just go see her to say goodbye". Janet turned around and went to her office, while Jacob looked at Sam. He was worried about her. He really hated leaving her, but there was no other way. He walked to her and held her hand for couple of minutes.

"Dad"?

"Hey Sammie. How are you doing"? Sam tried to get a little more comfortable in her bed and looked at her father.

"Dad, what is wrong"?

"I have to leave. They need Selmac". Sam closed her eyes for a second and tried to smile. But that smile only reached her lips and not her eyes.

"It`s ok dad. Don`t you worry. I`ll be fine".

"I know you will, but it is still hard to leave you after all that happened to you. I was hoping we could spend some time together and maybe go visit Mark". Sam squeezed his hand a little, just to reassure him that she will be all right.

"Janet said that you will need psychiatrists help a little".

"Dad"!

"Now Sam. Don`t play all though for us. You will go, and talk to the doctor, ok".

"It`s not that, dad. It`s just that I really don`t like the base doctor. No one does. I actually want to talk". Sam felt a little embarrassed and was looking at her fingers. Jacob was watching her carefully and sighed.

"Sam. Please. Just don`t shut everyone out around you, ok. Promise you will let them help you. They want to help you".

"I know dad, and I will. I promise".

"Ok then. I have to go now". Sam saw the hurt in her father`s eyes, and she was trying hard not to cry when he was still there. Jacob hugged her and she wanted to never let go.

"Bye dad, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too kiddo. I will be back as soon as I can. Take care".

With that Jacob left Sam alone. Now that no one was around she let herself to cry.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack, Daniel, Teal`c, Janet and general Hammond were in the briefing room. All with concerned faces.

"Do we know anything about this race. Anything at all, doctor Jackson"? General Hammond was frustrated and scared.

"No general. Nothing at all. Thor said that they will go back to that planet and will let us know as soon as they find out something. But he is worried that not even ancients knew about them. And I am too".

Everyone at the table was listening to Daniel.

"I talked to Jacob if he could leave the memory device here, but he said he will not let me use it without him being here", said Daniel, disappointment written all over his face.

"Well, I agree with him, doctor Jackson. Nobody here knows how the device works, and we are not taking any risks. For now, we will wait for Thor to get back with information". General Hammond turned to Janet starting a new topic.

"Doctor Fraiser, how is major Carter"?

"She is doing fine, sir. She just needs a rest and to gain some weight back". Janet paused for couple of seconds, looked around at the staring faces and continued.

"But I suggest she goes for some psychiatrist counseling"

"Is she that bad" asked Daniel.

"No Daniel. But I advise that we look for any indications of a shock or something more. She was not tortured, but she was alone for almost 4 months. I can`t imagine what she was going through. She will need to talk to someone".

"Are not her friends enough"? asked Teal`c.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same. Does she really need a shrink". Jack didn`t like the idea of Mackenzie talking to Sam. The guy had no idea how to help people.

Janet took a big breath. She understood where they were coming from. She didn`t like the base doctor either.

"For now, I will not suggest it, but will wait for couple of days. I will talk to her and try to find out, if she needs the consultations or not".

"Janet, don`t you think she would get better faster, if she went home. We can take care of her and keep her company", said Daniel.

"I think Danny boy here, is right. Maybe we could do a road trip and go to my cabin".

Janet was thinking for a while and then smiled.

"Actually, I think this is great idea. No computers for her and lots of fresh air. Just what she needs. I agree with colonel O`Neill, general".

"Well then, it`s agreed. SG1 you are on downtime for 7 days, then you are to report back at the base command". With that, general stood up and left for his office.

"I will go see Sam now and tell her about our plan, sir". Janet quickly left the briefing room and left the 3 members of SG1 alone.

"Ok kids. We all got some packing to do. I suggest you go at it. I will wait for Janet to finish up with Carter and then we all meet at the infirmary". Jack clasped with his hands and left Daniel and Teal`c. They could hear him whistling from down the hall.

"Well, I guess we should go get us ready", said Daniel.

"Indeed". Neither of them were thrilled by the fact, that they are going to spend 7 days, fishing in a pond with no fish, and billions of mosquitoes.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Hey Sam" Janet walked towards Sam with a big smile on her face

"How are you"?

Sam looked at Janet and right away knew that she has something on her mind.

"Fine, I guess. What is going on"?

"Look Sam. I have to talk to you first seriously and then something more pleasant, ok"

"Um… ok"

"Sam, I know it is hard to start talking about the time you were on that planet, but soon you will have to. You`ll…"

"I know Janet. And I want to talk about it. But does it have to be Mackenzie. I really don`t want to talk with him, please". Janet smiled at her and put her hand on Sam`s shoulder.

"I am so happy to hear you say this. Sam, if you want, I would be happy to listen, but I can`t give some professional help. And you have your team, all ready for you, you just have to say it".

"Thanks Janet". Sam smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much".

"It`s ok Sam. You take it slow and we`ll talk when you are ready. But in the meantime, I am sending you on a vacation".

"Vacation? Where am I going"? Janet laughed and winked at her.

"Well, I have to tell you, that 3 handsome men are waiting for you as we speak, to go fishing with them".

"Fishing? Janet"!

"What? I think it will really do you good, Sam. You need lots of fresh air and to just relax. General Hammond and your team agree with me. So you have all been given 7 days of vacation. You know I can make it an order, if I want". Sam sighed and leaned back on her bed. She missed Jack`s cabin, and the thought of spending 7 days with her friends there, just mad her smile.

"Ok, Janet. I will go".

"What did she say"? Janet and Sam looked at the door and saw 3 man standing there listening to their conversation.

"She said that she is going", said Jack and joined them at her bed.

"So Carter. We are getting you out of here. You go home and pack and I`ll pick you up in the morning".

Sam laughed at him. He seemed so happy. "Ok sir, I`ll be ready".

"Great then. See you in the morning, Carter".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Their trip to Jack`s cabin was half way through, when Jack noticed Sam sound asleep.

"Hey, can one of you cover her up. There should be a blanket". Teal`c turned around and gently covered Sam.

"Hey Jack, how long till we get there"?

"Another 2 hours, Daniel. We`ll make a stop in about 30 minutes and we can go get something to eat, and then we have to go buy some food for the cabin".

They were driving in silence for the next 30 minutes, Jack`s thoughts completely on Sam. He wondered what was she going through all those 4 months being alone. He couldn`t imagine it. Even when he wanted to be alone and went to the cabin, he would usually go to the nearest small town, to chat with the locals. He hoped she was ok. Janet did say, she promised to talk with her and that she wanted to talk, so that was good. And he was on a mission to feed her till she blows up. He smirked at that thought. More Sam to love. He stopped at the stop sign and waited for cars to pass. Then he turned right, where there was diner. He stopped the car and turned to Daniel and Teal`c.

"You guys go ahead. I`ll try to wake her up. Get us a table and drinks". With that said, Jack was left alone with Sam.

"Carter. Time to wake up". Sam moved a little and just tried to get more comfortable, but didn`t wake up.

"Carter". Jack nudged her gently, but she still wouldn`t move.

"Sam". He was now whispering into her ear and this time nudged her a little harder on her ribs. This helped. Sam quickly woke up and for a second there was confusion on her face. She looked around and finally when she saw Jack, relaxed.

"Sir"?

"We stopped to get something to eat. Come". He walked out of the car and waited for Sam. Together they joined Daniel and Teal`c.

"Hey Sam! Did you sleep ok"?

"Yeah Daniel. The ride actually helped me get relaxed".

"Sit Carter. Let`s order some food. They have killer chocolate cake here, you have to try it".

"Sir. Usually when we order chocolate cake, you eat all of ours too. I am definitely not ordering it, sir". Jack looked at her, and looked betrayed.

"Carter! Come on! I don`t ALWAYS eat your cake. Maybe sometimes. But not all of it"! They all laughed at him. Finally waitress came to take their orders.

"I can`t wait to be at the cabin again", said Sam.

"You were at the cabin before" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Colonel, Jonas and I went, just after colonel was released from the prison for killing senator Kinsey". Daniel almost chocked on his food and looked all surprised and in shock from what Sam just told him.

"Jack! You killed Kinsey"?

"No, Daniel. I did not kill him". Jack took another bite and didn`t say anything else. Daniel was looking at him and then at Sam.

"Don`t worry Daniel. Someone wanted to frame him, and they got a hold to that mimic device from the foothold situation".

"Oh"… what more did I miss out on"? But just then their waitress came with desserts and interrupted them.

"Ohhh, this smells great". Jack took his cake and dig right into it. Sam couldn`t help herself and smiled. She missed him so much. She missed her friends. She started to eat her pie and enjoyed her time with them. She looked at Jack, and he was almost attacking his cake. Suddenly she leaned next to him, what took Jack by surprise, that he stopped eating. Sam leaned a little closer, looked at him and gave him one of her biggest smiles, which made him totally immobile. Then Sam took her fork and grabbed a big piece of his cake. "Hmmmmm, this is delicious". She took another one, and Jack was still just looking at her in shock. Sam licked her lips for lost crumbs and leftovers of chocolate and then her fork. Daniel was laughing like crazy and even Teal`c had a big grin on his face. So he decided that he will participate in this and took a big piece of Jack`s cake too. Next, Daniel joined in too. Finally, Jack came out of it and looked at his friends.

"Hey you two! Hands off, this is my cake. Or what`s left of it"! He hit Daniel on his hand and grabbed his plate.

"No one is eating my cake"! They all started to laugh and no one mentioned that he didn`t said anything to Sam for starting all this.

After they ate, they left to the store to get them food and everything they need and then continued their drive to the cabin. They arrived just a little before the night fell. They all stopped out of the car and started to gather their things. Only Sam left to the dock. The guys went to the cabin and Jack showed them around. It was 15 minutes since they got there and Sam was still standing by the pond. Jack went to join her.

"Everything ok, Carter"?

"Yeah… I missed this place".

"You have"?

"Mhmm. I am so happy it is the four of us now".

Jack was looking at her. She was staring across the pond. Sunset was playing with the water and it reflected in her eyes. She was so beautiful. He could never get bored just from looking at her.

"I`ll go back to sort everything out. Take your time". Sam turned around and took Jack totally by surprise when she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, sir" she whispered.

"For what"?

"For finding me. For not pushing with questions. For bringing us here. Thank you". Jack rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. He didn`t know what to say.

"Hey. We don`t leave our people behind. You`ll talk when you want to. I`ve been far too many times down this road when I wished I could talk to someone, but held it all back. And what better place to relax, than a fishless pond". Sam laughed and hugged him tighter. It felt so good to rest on his chest. To listen to his heart.

"I`ll go with you inside" said Sam. They both turned and walked down the path towards the cabin.

When they entered the cabin they saw Daniel stretched out all over the sofa and Teal`c on the floor, meditating. Sam smiled at them and went to the kitchen. She started to put away the groceries and put on water for coffee.

"Hey! What`ya doing"? Jack was leaning against the counter, his hands crossed on his chest.

"Putting away the groceries and making some coffee". Sam didn`t even turn around as she was so engrossed in her tasks.

"You look like you leave here, you know". Sam turned around and smiled.

"I wish".

"You do"? Jack was surprised by her answer.

"Yeah. It`s so peaceful here and simple. And the nature… it`s so beautiful. I hope I get to see more than the last time we were here".

"Oh you will. We have plenty of time. Now stop cleaning up and let`s make that coffee". After that they joined their friends in the common room where they spent the rest of the evening.

...

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you read it. I am open for all suggestions and need your reviews. They motivate me :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I would like to thank to one of the reviewevs whose name I don`t know. I got review on my mail, but it is still not visible here, and I deleted the mail before I could look for a name of the person who sent it to me. Well, I would like to thank that person for warning me about me keep addressing Jacob as colonel, when he was actually a general. Thank you, and I apologize to my readers. And now on with the story we go. Hope you like it.**_

**CHAPTER 15**

It was early in the morning, sun just peaking out on the horizon, when Sam woke up. She noticed Teal`c was already up, and by the chopping sound from the outside, so was Jack. She doubted Daniel was around. She took a quick shower and got dressed, then she joined Teal`c on the front deck.

"Hey Teal`c, you already up".

"I am. It is a shame to miss out on a day like this".

"Yeah, it`s gorgeous. You know. Of all the planets that we have visited, Earth is still my favorite in all its simplicity.

"I have to agree with you, major Carter. No pink trees". Sam laughed and leaned her hands on the fence.

"No Teal`c. No pink trees". Teal`c grinned a little and nodded his head.

"Do you want to go for a walk"? asked Sam.

"I do" was Teal`c`s short answer. They both headed towards the pond where there was a path circling it. They passed Jack and Sam waved to him.

"We are going for a walk, sir". Jack waved back and resumed chopping logs.

Sam and Teal`c were walking for about 10 minutes, neither saying anything. It was comfortable silence, where no one needed to fill it with meaningless conversation. After a while Sam stopped and looked across the pond. Teal`c noticed a fallen tree where they both sat down.

"Do you wish to talk about the events of the time you were captured, major Carter"? Sam breathed heavily and looked at Teal`c.

"Yeah, I would. And please Teal`c. Don`t call me major Carter. We are too good of friends, we are family. Call me Sam, please". Teal`c bowed his head and asked again.

"Do you wish to talk, Sam…antha". Sam grinned and put her hand on his.

"Well, there is not much to talk about. Nothing was happening. The only event was, when they brought me food." She was silent for a while and then continued. "I am afraid that I won`t be able to be alone again for more than couple of hours. I keep looking around for someone".

"You are not alone, Samantha. You have your friends". Sam smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know Teal`c. I just can`t get rid of the feeling".

"It is understandable. You will need time. But that time will come and suddenly you will notice that you are not afraid any more". Sam sighed.

"I hope that time comes soon".

"You can not force things to happen. When it`s time, you will get over this obstacle and move on".

"Yeah, I know. It is just so frustrating. I feel like I can`t function without someone around me. I just freeze. It is the hardest at night, if I wake up. Sometimes I wake up and think that I am still there, and that my rescue was just a dream. It scares me". She stood up and started pacing. Teal`c joined her and stopped her.

"It is normal to be scared. And it is nothing to be ashamed of". Sam smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Teal`c".

"You are welcome Samantha".

They continued their way towards the cabin. Just as they were near it, Jack joined them with a stack of wood for the fire.

"You had a nice walk"? Sam looked at Teal`c and smiled.

"Yeah. It was nice, just what I needed". They all went to the house, greeting Daniel who just woke up, and was making coffee.

They spent the morning eating breakfast and just having fun. Jack was looking around the table, the 3 people that meant the world to him. He knew he was lucky. He never thought his life would turn out this way after Charlie died. He would never admit it out loud, that Daniel saved him. He smiled and just at that moment he noticed Sam was looking at him. She returned the smile and he thought that if it were possible, he would melt right there. He was happy to see her like this. He knew that those four months have changed her. He noticed how she was always looking for someone to be with her. His heart hurt at this. He didn`t know, if he should talk to her about those things that they locked up in that room years ago. Although he promised himself, that after she comes back, they will have that talk, but now after all that happened, he was even more scared than before. Even talking with Jacob, didn`t help. He knew that if he decided to have something with Sam, he would approve. But that was not what he was afraid of. The thought of loosing her, after having her this close, terrified him. He thought that if he would keep her far away, that this fear would disappear, but he knew the truth. That is never going to happen.

"Hey Jack. Where did you go"? Daniel was saying something to him and Jack just looked all confused at him.

"What"? Daniel sighed and waved his hand, as in surrender and took another sip of his coffee.

"You seem like you were deep in thought, O`Neill". Jack looked at Teal`c and just shrugged.

"Yeah… I guess I was".

"Is everything all right, sir"? Sam looked worried now, and the last thing he wanted, was to have that kind of effect on her.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I was just thinking".

"About what", asked Daniel. Jack didn`t say anything for couple of seconds, all 3 of his friends looking at him and waiting.

"I never thought my life would turn out like this. You know… after Charlie". There was even more silence. Teal`c understood him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We are all lucky O`Neill, to have each others as friends. We are family. We have all been through a lot".

"Yeah…" said Daniel. "I never thought I`d have a family again".

"You guys are more of a family to me, than my real family", said Sam. They all looked at her, noticing that she was almost crying. Jack stood up and sat on a chair next to her. He didn`t have to say anything. He hugged her and let her cry. Daniel put his hand on her shoulders to give her more comfort. They were all quiet for couple of minutes, until Sam regained some control over herself. She leaned back on her chair, but didn`t let go of Jack`s hand. She wiped away her tears with the other hand and took a deep breath.

"Thanks guys".

"Hey Carter. It`s ok. We are here for you, you know that. Take all the time you need". She looked at him and smiled some more.

"I am going to do a kel`no`reem now. I will join you again later". Teal`c stood up and left them there. Daniel took his books and went for the front door, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"So Carter. Are you going to let me teach you how to fish, or what"? Sam started to laugh, happy with Jack`s way of breaking the tension.

"I guess so, sir".

"Great! I`ll go get ready everything we need, and you can go wait for me on the dock". He stood up and Sam followed, but he suddenly felt her hand stopping him. Jack looked at her and she stepped closer so she could hug him again.

"Thank you" she whispered. He didn`t say anything. He just held her there.

"I guess I have picked up a habit of hugging people too much, sir". Jack grinned at that and couldn`t help himself.

"You can hug me all you want, Sam". Sam smiled and Jack started to cares her hair. She loved that. She loved being in his arms. And she missed him holding her. The last time he held her like that, was when they were Jonah and Therra. She felt he kissed the top of her head and she couldn`t help herself to let her hand wander at the back of his head and through his hair.

"Hey guys, did… oops, sorry". Daniel always had the "right" timing to interrupt things. Sam smiled and pulled herself from Jack.

"It`s ok Daniel. I guess I just keep hugging you guys".

"Us guys? I can`t remember you giving me a hug since we got here". Daniel looked hurt and Sam couldn`t help herself not to laugh. She walked towards him and gave him a biggest hug she could.

"I am sorry Daniel, I never meant to not hug you".

"Well… don`t forget about me again". Jack was looking at them and smiled.

"I promise I won`t". They both started to laugh and Daniel`s cheeks actually turned read, what made Jack laugh even harder.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Days at the cabin were going by fast and Sam started to feel nervous with each passing day. She liked it here. No. She loved it here. Just her friends, no fighting, no immediate danger. Peaceful. She was seating on the dock. It was her favorite place here. She felt the need to move away a little from them. Just a little. Enough that she could hear them talking. She was still terrified to be alone. She was wondering how long it will be like this. As she was thinking about going back on active duty it scared the shit out of her. She didn`t want to go through the gate and was afraid to tell this to anyone. But she knew she has to. She can`t go out there with them and risk their lives if she froze at every sound of danger. She heard footsteps approaching her and smiled. She could always tell when it was him. Jack sat next to her, cradling his beer.

"Hey. What`ya doing"?

"Nothing. Just hanging".

"I never thought I would hear one Samantha Carter say, that she is not doing anything". Jack grinned and bumped her a little with his shoulder. Sam smiled and took his beer. She drank a little and gave it back to him. Jack found this extremely sexy. He forced himself not to think like this and quickly took a sip of his own.

"Well, actually I was thinking". Jack thought about a comment here, but felt he shouldn`t, so he waited for her to continue.

"I was thinking about returning to active duty… it scares me. I don`t think I am ready". She breathed in heavily and closed her eyes.

"Sam. This is normal. If you don`t feel ready, no one will force you back on the field. Don`t worry about it. Really". Sam nodded and stared across the pond.

"The problem is, sir. I don`t know if I ever want to go back". This took Jack by surprise. It shocked him. He couldn`t imagine going through the gate and Sam never being there with them again. He didn`t know what to say. He looked at her and saw this was really hard for her.

"Hey. Come her". Sam leaned on his shoulder. This is what she needed right now. Jack. Him holding her and not trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"It`s scary" she said.

"What is"?

"To think not ever again going through the gate. As much as I am scared of it, as much it hurts".

"Maybe this is not such a bad thing". Sam looked at him all puzzled.

"How come"?

"Well if you think about it. If you do decide this, you could play with your doohickeys all the time". Sam laughed now and leaned closer to him.

"I haven`t thought about it like that".

"You see! That is why you have me" Jack happily answered. Happy that he could make her feel better.

"I have you"? She was looking at him with those big blue eyes. Questions in them.

"Yeah. You have me. Always" he whispered. Sam`s heart began to beat really fast. So hard she thought it was going to explode. She couldn`t stop looking at him. His chocolate brown eyes. He could convey so many emotions with them and she knew what he was showing her right now.

"Sam, I have to tell you something"

"What"? There was a pause for a while, Jack gathering his courage.

"When you have gone missing I thought I`d never see you again. And I made myself a promise. I promised myself that when we get you back, I won`t hold back anymore"… she was looking at him, confused.

"Hold back what", she asked.

"How I feel about you".

"Oh", was her only reply.

"Yeah… I did tell, or rather, I told the other you. Things evolved from there". Sam didn`t know what to think, so she stood up and walked to the edge of the dock and crossed her arms on her chest. Jack got scared, so he just continued to talk.

"I mean… nothing like that happened. We kissed, and hugged. And I was happy, like I never thought I could be again. Then we found out, she is not real and she just disappeared. After that… I… I decided that if we do find you, I won`t tell you how I feel" He was now standing behind her.

"Sam" he whispered. She turned around and what she saw was something she has never seen in his eyes. He took her hands in his and leaned them to his chest.

"It scared me. It scared me like nothing before. The thought of finally being able to be with you like this and then loose you… it scared me". He was hugging her now for his dear life. He knew he could never let her go.

"You see… but since we got here, things changed. And I can`t imagine spending one day without you. I love you so much". Sam looked at him, smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, Jack. So much".

"You do"?

"Mhm". Jack couldn`t help himself. He was smiling like crazy. He touched Sam`s chin and brushed his thumb up her lower lip. Then he lowered his head and gently kissed her. Sam leaned in closer to him, her hands embracing him and going through his hair. The kiss was slow and tender and Jack was having hard time pulling away, but the need for oxygen was getting in the way. He backed away a little and rested his head on her forehead. She was smiling and couldn`t stop her fingers from going through his hair. She finally managed to steady them and then Jack hugged her again.

"I thought I`d never get the chance to do this".

"Me either". Sam sighed and looked at him.

"What do we do now"? Jack smiled at her question. Couple of months ago, he would probably backed away or do something stupid to hurt them both, now he knew this was not going to happen.

"Whatever you want".

"Jack". Sam was worried now.

"No, listen to me, Sam. I meant what I said. I love you and I will do whatever you want. Hide away from others, not hide, resign. We have been through so much, and I am not letting you go. Unless you don`t want this".

"I want this too, Jack".

"Now see. We both agree on something. So we can go from here and figure it out on our way. What do you say"?

"Ok". Jack smiled at her and started to kiss her again. He was happy. He had Sam and that was all that mattered. The rest… they will figure it out.

**THE END**

_**I really, really hope you liked the story. There were many mistakes and I apologize again. Please review if you read it. I will soon start with new one.**_

_**Lili**_


End file.
